The Blood of Ancients
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: In a world ravaged by war a girl lies on the brink of death, her kingdom being ripped from her families rule. Sacrificing themselves to save her, Avyanna's parents send her to a new world, praying that she will be rescued. Their prayers are answered in the form of a mischievous green eyed man who gives Avyanna a new life, but also drags her into a war with much higher stakes.
1. Prologue

Hello Avengers fans!

This is my first ever fanfic for this fandom, although I have been quite active in other fandoms. I was joking around with someone about Avengers a few days ago and this story idea hit my like a runaway train much to my great displeasure when thinking about all the other stories I have on the go right now.

But, it would not leave me alone and kept my up all night (which is not a unsual occurrence when it comes to story ideas unfortantly) so I have once again given into my muse and am writing this story out.

So I now present to you my muses latest creation:) I sincerly hope you all enjoy and are interested by the prologue. This will be following the Thor/Avengers movie storyline with my little twists according to what I feel like throwing in:) The beginning part takes place before the war on Asguard and Thor's exile to earth.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Marvel or Avengers

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _ **Ten Years before the Asguardian War**_

Screams echoed through the ornate palace as the sounds of metal clashing against metal could be heard. Desks had been set ablaze and armed warriors stormed down the halls destroying nearly everything they passed.

The royal family was under siege, and they had just lost.

The youngest child of the Dęvalíanę royal line lay on the ground a few feet away from her parents, coughing up a little bit of blood as her body reacted to her overuse of magic.

She gazed up at her mother and father through blurry eyes as they faced the leader of the army that was destroying the place she had called home.

"You've taken out land, killed two of our children and have taken my eldest away to await his execution! What more to do you want?!" Her father shouted.

The cloaked man brushed his hood back, alabaster skin and golden hair glinting in the light as his blood red eyes glittered with hate and malice. The enemy of her family, Baron Van'Holden.

"What more do I want? I want you and your wife to bow at my feet, you worthless creatures! To long your family has held this throne, now my time has come and you will grovil at my feet like the dogs you are!"

Avyanna lay there silently as she watched through dull eyes. She had given up, she knew that there was no way out of this. Not now.

"We will not bow." She heard her mother say in a clear, strong voice.

"Then you will die."

That declaration came as no surprise to anyone in the room.

"And of our daughter?"

The blonde laughed, his head thrown back and his teeth glinting in the light.

"You need not worry for her life. She will be kept alive, to join my haram."

Avyanna wanted to throw up at that notion but she had no strength in her left to fight. She looked over at her parents to see them exchange looks before meeting their enemies gaze head on.

"Your right, we will die. But she will not become your toy." Her mother stated.

The blonde's eyes narrowed before widening as he was thrown backwards by a blast of magic before her parents turned to her with joined hands and a pearlescent orb of magic formed around Avyanna, glowing brighter and brighter as the faces of her parents faded from view along with the furious roars of her enemy.

Then there was a pop and Avyanna free fell through the air before landing painfully on the ground.

She heard a startled exclamation a few feet away before soft steps approached her.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

She looked up through cloudy eyes to see a young man with inky black hair and startlingly green eyes leaning over her.

"Help me!" Avyanna begged, her eyes filled with desperation and grief.

Giving a painful cough she saw the man's eyes widen at the crimson that now dotted the grass around her mouth.

"What in the name of Odin-?!"

Dragging in a rattling breath she stared up at him, one hand reaching up to grab the arm closest to her in a weak grip as her eyes began to flutter shut. As the darkness reached out with welcoming arms and pulled her into blissful nothing one soft whispered plea fell from her lips before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Please..."

* * *

I do have grand plan for this story, however before I really start working on it I'm planning to just publish this prologue and see what kind of reception it receives before deciding to prioritize this story. If this gets at least some interest I'll get to work cranking out new chapters for sure so make sure to follow/review if your interested in seeing the idea continued:D

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Meeting Mischief

Hello wonderful readers!

I now present to you the first chapter of The Blood of Ancients:) This story idea has been nagging incessantly at me and to be honest I've been enjoying myself as I write it. The first couple chapters start off a little slow as I lay a little bit of groundwork before the fun starts:D

Hopefully you all enjoyed the prologue and I hope you enjoy this first chapter as well!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Marvel

* * *

 ** _Meeting Mischief_**

* * *

Loki was admittedly not having the best day. He had gotten into a fight with Thor once again, and once again his father had taken his brothers side although Thor had been in the wrong.

Angry, he had stormed out of the palace and now walked along the green hills behind the palace enjoying the peace. His mother had volunteered to come with him but today, he just wanted to be alone.

As he strolled peacefully through the fields he idly wondered what it would take for things to change around here. For Loki to have some sort of importance to someone other then his mother.

Suddenly a few feet away he saw a burst of light and his head shot up in time to watch a slender young woman who appeared to be around 16 at a glance appear out of nowhere before falling a few feet through the air to land on the ground.

Letting out a soft sound of surprise he hurried to her side, blinking upon seeing a badly torn and burnt gold dress adorning her body, revealing burnt skin underneath.

"Well now, what do we have here?" He murmured, kneeling at her side.

The girls eyes snapped open and he gave a startled intake of breath at the sight of her eye colour, it was a kaleidoscope or colours both warm and cool, never staying the same for longer then a mere moment.

Help me!" The girl pleaded before breaking into a cough that splattered blood on the grass in front of her

"What in the name of Odin-?!"

One hand came up to grip his sleeve with a ever weakening grip as her eyes clouded over before fluttering shut.

"Please..."

Loki gaped as her eyes slid shut and her grip on his sleeve released before her arm fell limply to the ground next to her.

He reached out and touched her arm before his eyes widened further upon feeling the massive reserve of power she held and how empty it was. She was very clearly some sort of magical creature although he had no idea what breed and her lack of magic would kill her within minutes.

Without fully thinking about what he was doing Loki pressed his hand over her heart where he could feel her rapidly slowing heartbeat and began to allow his own magic to flow through his hand into the girl.

Instantly he saw colour rush back into the practically parchment white skin and her heartbeat grew stronger and less fluttery. His eyes were drawn to a pulsing and flashing light on her left arm and his eyes widened further upon seeing the strange gold runes that were tattooed all the way along her left arm, up the left side of her neck and along the rim of her left pointed ear.

Moments later he removed his hand, knowing that he had given her just enough to prevent her from dying before he got her to help and he saw the rune tattoos stop glowing.

"I need to get her to mother." He muttered, sliding one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees before lifting her and standing.

He transported himself from where he stood now directly into the palace and coincidentally right into the middle of the throne room where his mother, father and Thor all stood.

They looked up when he appeared only to make various sounds of shock at the sight of the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Loki?! What is-who is that?! What happened to her?!" His mother gasped, standing to her feet before rushing down the stairs to where he stood.

"I don't know. She appeared out of nowhere right in front of me before passing out!"

"We must get her to the healers! Come!"

Loki hurried after his mother as she all but ran down the hall towards the healers. Once they reached the healer he was rushed inside where the healer looked up in surprise before her gaze turned into one of alarm upon seeing the state of the girl in Loki's arms.

"Thor's hammer! What happened to her?!"

Loki gave a wordless shrug before setting the girl down on one of the beds where the healer began to run her hands over the girl while she checked for injury.

"She's badly injured, both surface and internal. She's dangerously low on magic although it's clear that she's a magical creature. In fact, the magic I can sense sustaining her life isn't even her's. Who-"

"It's mine. She was dying right in front of me." Loki stated calmly, although his actions were starting to catch up with him and he was slightly less calm that he had pretended.

"Both of you leave while I heal her. I'll call you back once she's ready to be moved to a guest room."

Loki and his mother nodded before leaving the room silently.

"Mother, do you know what she is? I've never seen her kind before..."

His mothers brow furrowed and she shook her head.

"No I don't. Her eyes are very distinct and those characteristics are very unique but I cannot remember where I know them from."

Loki nodded, casting a confused look behind him.

He had hoped for change, that he knew. But this was a little much, even for his taste.

* * *

Avyanna woke to the feeling of her left arm being on fire. She struggled to sit up, looking over at her arm only to gasp as she saw that her tattoo's were glowing dangerously bright.

Her head flipped from side to side in panic as she took in the unfamiliar room before her eyes landed on the blurry shape of a blonde man.

"Baron-NO!"

She scrambled back as the blonde hurried towards her, getting herself twisted in the blankets and falling off the bed with a gasp. Her mind was not fully awake and was still recovering from her close brush with death and as she looked up at the blonde man all she saw was the baron who had killed her family.

"Mother!"

The blonde mans indistinct form rounded the bed towards her and she let out another scream as her lips pulled back to reveal fangs and she felt herself begin to undergo the transformation that some mages of her kind underwent when faced with potential danger.

A transformation that pulled heavily on her magic.

Her head instantly began to swim and she grasped desperately to stop the transformation. She dimly heard a door slam open and two different voices speaking urgently before she saw a green and black form rush to her and drop down next to her.

"Stop! We mean you no harm!" A male voice said urgently.

Avyanna's mouth opened but nothing came out as she struggled for air and fought with her instincts.

Suddenly she felt cool fingers settle on her temples and a soft whisper could be heard.

"Sleep."

Her eyes closed and she felt her shifting features stop and the pull on her magic cease as she slipped back into the blackness.

* * *

The next time she woke up Avyanna instantly could sense that something had changed in her magic. It had a undercurrent of cold now.

Blinking her eyes she glanced around with a clear gaze until her eyes landed on a older woman sitting beside a window reading. As Avyanna debated whether to speak to the woman the woman looked up and met Avyanna's eyes.

"Your awake!"

The woman out down her book before hurrying over to Avyanna's side and resting a warm hand against her forehead. While she checked Avyanna's temperature Avyanna took the chance to study the woman.

Her honey brown hair and warm hazel eyes made the woman seem approachable and friendly, along with the smile lines in her face.

Finally the woman pulled back before smiling down at Avyanna.

"I am Frigga. May I enquire as to what your name is?"

"I am Avyanna. Where am I?"

Frigga glanced out the window before looking back at Avyanna in mild surprise.

"You do not know? You are on Asguard."

Avyanna froze, her grip on the blankets tightening.

"A-Asguard?!"

Frigga nodded with furrowed brows.

"Well, yes. Is that a bad thing?"

Avyanna took a gulp of air.

"That's on the other side...my parents could not have survived that kind of extreme magic use. I-I thought they had sent me to the closest place and then transported themselves after me b-but Asguard...that means that they..."

Frigga watched Avyanna with worried eyes.

"Avyanna?"

Avyanna ignored her as she forced the rapidly rising emotions down, practicing what she had always done with situations like this.

She buried it.

It took her a few minutes before she was able to breath properly again. Closing her eyes she took several cleansing breaths before opening them once more and looking up at Frigga.

"I am fine. I apologize for my reaction, I was simply taken aback."

Frigga opened her mouth to respond but before she could the door was flung open as a massive blonde man strode into the room. Avyanna flinched at the noise before taking in the massive man in front of her.

"Mother I-Oh! You are awake! I did not mean to frighten you..."

Avyanna blinked at him and all allowed her eyes to quickly scan him. He was attractive she mused, if you were into muscle and brawn.

"It is fine, I am simply a little jumpy, tis not your fault."

The blonde man smiled and nodded.

"I am Thor, the eldest prince of this place."

Avyanna's brow raised slightly. Prince? Interesting...

"It is a honour prince Thor."

"Your not swooning. I like you already."

Avyanna stared at the newcomer. That voice...he was the one that had saved her life when she had first arrived. She knew that thanking him was the best way to go if she wanted to make a good impression on these people, something flowery would work.

But her brain did not appear to be with the program.

"Why would I swoon? He's not that pretty."

The moment those words left her mouth Avyanna's eyes widened and her lips pinched together. Why would she say something so stupid?!

Thor was staring at her in surprise, looking almost insulted. Frigga appeared surprised although a hint of amusement could be seen in her eyes. The black haired man on the other hand was nearly doubled over in laughter.

"My, my. You are a feisty one aren't you? Dismissing my brothers looks, I don't recall ever hearing a female do that before."

"...my apologies. I seem to be still recovering from what happened and my filter does't seem to be working quite yet." Avyanna said after a moment, setting the black haired man off once again.

Once the man recovered he stood straight and approached her, green eyes glittering with amusement.

"I am Loki."

"A pleasure to meet you." Avyanna said with a respectful dip of her head, feeling rather uncomfortably about greeting these strangers while she sat in a bed.

"Boys, you both may question her another time. For now, she needs to eat and the sleep so she may recover. Odin wishes to speak with her as soon as possible."

The princes nodded before leaving Avyanna and Frigga alone. Avyanna relaxed back against the pillows and glancing around the room once more. Moments later a servant arrived and placed a tray in front of Avyanna with some broth and noodles.

"A simple dish so that your stomach does not suffer a upset."

Avyanna nodded and accepted the food, sipping the broth carefully before a hint if a smile flickered across her lips and she began to eagerly eat.

Once she was finished she looked over at Frigga silently.

"Thank you."

The older woman looked up in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"Thank you, for the meal I mean."

The woman smiled.

"You are very welcome."

Avyanna sighed sleepily and set the tray on the table next to her before sliding back down to lie beneath the covers. She knew that she could still be in danger, even with the kindness shown, but for now she decided not to focus on that and simply allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	3. To Plead With A King

Hello wonderful readers!

Something that I commonly do with fanfiction is write OC stories that interconnect. The OC's crossover into each other's stories and things that take place in one story has a effect in the other story. The reason I'm sharing this is because as of today this is a interconnected story with one titled The Shadow Siren.

For those of you who would be interested in reading The Shadow Siren I published this chapter early so that you who have been following this story thusfar will have a little bit of a deeper understanding of how these stories cross over.

You do not have to read The Shadow Siren to understand this story or vice versa, both stories can stand alone. However reading both would allow you a better understanding of the world I am creating and will allow you to see both sides of the story as well as how they specifically effect each other, plus I would be very happy if you enjoyed both:)

Anyway, hopefully you enjoy this chapter and I sincerly hope to see you over on The Shadow Siren!

* * *

 ** _To Plead With a King_**

* * *

Almost a week after fully waking up and being able to eat Avyanna was finally able to get out of the bed on her own. She truly despised being helpless so finally being able to walk across the room without help was quite a relief.

Avyanna sighed before leaning against the cold glass of the window, gazing down at the hallways that crisscrosses all over the place below her.

"What now? My family is dead, I cannot go back to the Mág Gíl'dįí because they will now be under the barons control..."

With a deep sigh she sat down and thought for a few moments, running her fingers absently over the gold tattoos on her left arm and hand before gazing down at them.

This was a symbol of a power for mages in her realm. Those who had such marks garnered respect everywhere they went as long as her people were known. Especially with that one mark...

Giving a brisk shake of her head she forced herself back to the situation at hand, musing about what she could possibly do to secure herself a safe haven here.

"Asguard...what do I know about Asguard?"

Her mind raced as she did her best to recall every time that Asguard was ever mentioned in connection to her people. Then she remembered it.

"That's it!"

She spun away from the window, steadying herself momentarily on the windowsill before looking over at the closet. Just as she was about to make her way over and go through the closet to find something to wear the door to the room was gently opened.

"Your up and about! Wonderful!"

Avyanna smiled at Frigga as she entered the room, although not closing the door behind her.

"Perfect. My husband wishes to speak with you and he refuses to wait any longer. I have convinced him to give you the time to freshen up so please follow me to the baths."

Avyanna followed quietly until they reached two doors. Frigga turned to the first one and pushed it open, beckoning Avyanna to follow before leading her down a small hall and around the corner to a hot spring. A few other woman were bathing but the room was relatively empty.

"Once you are finished go into the first small room to your right and there will be clothes waiting for you. Then leave the bathing room and follow the hallway to your left until you reach a large set of double doors. The king will be waiting through there."

Avyanna nodded and Frigga smiled once more before turning and leaving Avyanna to freshen up.

Avyanna more then willingly shed her clothes before slipping into the delightfully hot water and relaxing for a few moments with a blissful sigh. After those few moments she forced herself to start moving and began to clean herself.

Once she was clean she got out and grabbed a towel before making her way into the small change room, drying herself off as she walked.

As she entered the room she took in the lemon yellow dress that had been laid out for her before sighing and flicking her fingers, watching as the dress corner turned as black as midnight and the inky colour spread across the dress until the entire dress was black, save gold detailing. The slippers were already gold in colour and she gave a satisfied nod before dressing herself and putting her hair up.

Avyanna headed out of the bathing room and followed the directions that Frigga had given to her, her face smoothing into a unreadable expression as she fell into the royal airs that came as natural as breathing to her.

Once she reached the double doors she took a deep breath before reaching out a hand and laying it upon the handles, letting out her breath before pushing the handle down and opening the door before her.

It was now or never.

* * *

Avyanna stepped into the cavernous hall, taking in the breathtaking hall, the massive throne, the large staircase that led up to the throne, the guards lining the walkway. Everything was so familiar to her that Avyanna actually found herself relaxing slightly. This was routine, this was protocol, this is what she had been trained to do since birth. She could do this.

So Avyanna straightened her shoulders fully and clasped her hands in front of her before begining the long walk down the isle towards the king who sat silently.

She ignored the guards, not looking away from the king as she approached. One mistake could destroy everything and she was not willing to make that mistake.

Once she reached the foot of the staircase to the throne she dipped her head respectfully and dropped into a low curtsy.

"Your majesty, Odin Allfather."

There was a excruciatingly long moment of silence before she heard Odin shift above her although she did not raise her head for fear of failing the silent test she was undergoing.

"Rise young one."

Avyanna rose gracefully before looking up at the throne where Odin sat.

"You know, I was quite startled to hear that someone had arrived on our world without the assistance of the bi-frost. However, upon hearing that a extremely powerful Dręvníyę had appeared, on the brink of death, in front of my youngest son pleading for help I realized that your appearance on my realm without aid of the bi-frost was the least of your anomalies."

Avyanna was silent as the king studied her.

"Who are you?"

Avyanna closed her eyes for a half second before a familiar weight could be felt a inch above her brow line. She opened her eyes once again, feeling the delicate chains that hung from her circlet brush her forehead as the crystal teardrop bumped against the middle of her browline gently.

She heard several startled intakes of air from the guards behind her and she raised her chin slightly, eyes glinting in the light as she met the kings surprised gaze.

"I am Avyanna Le'Sayan Dęvalíanę, the youngest daughter of King Darian Dęvalíanę."

Her words echoed around the chamber and she risked a glance at where Frigga stood with her two sons, seeing that Frigga and Thor looked quite shocked. Loki on the other hand only looked slightly startled for a moment before recovering.

"You are of the Mœshchnóst royal line?!" Frigga gasped before falling silent as Odin raised his hand before leaning forward and studying Avyanna intently.

"What happened to you?"

Avyanna pushed the emotion down once more before sharing her story.

"Civil war has broken out in my realm. After a rouge mage went insane and destroyed several cities in the southern half of Mœshchnóst my father was blamed by grief stricken for not stopping the mage sooner although he acted as soon as he heard. A power hungry baron capitalized on those peoples grief and ammased a army made up of broken hearted people as well as criminals, rebels and a couple of other power hungry nobles and attacked us. Normally we could have beat them for their forces are not as strong as us but they had such strange weapons...flying metal birds that fired terrifying metal objects that exploded and odd metal sticks that fired sharp metal objects that killed people from far away."

"We fought anyway, doing our best against these foreign weapons but they were able to fight on equal ground somehow. Then one day they pulled back, calling a retreat and stopping the assault. Many of us knew something was wrong, especially when they called for peace, but my father was blinded by his desire for the fighting to end and he refused to see that their actions could only be trickery."

The room was silent and Avyanna's jaw clenched as she paused before continuing.

"They proposed a peace treaty and my father accepted. He did not allow us to take precautions in case they were lying because he wished for us to show that we were willing to embrace peace. Not allowed to carry our weapons into the meeting we were forced to sit among our enemies at their mercy. As I had suspected the peace treaty was but a farce used to get into the palace. Halfway through the meeting the palace was placed under siege, we were unprepared and although we fought they were to powerful, their strange weapons were to strong and their people fought to destroy us."

She could feel eyes fixed on her, judging her story and listening for lies. She ignored them and finished sharing what ha happened.

"Our home was destroyed, so many people killed, and my family had no way out. Two of my siblings were killed, my eldest was taken away to await his execution, and I was with my parents when the baron tried to force them to bow under threat of death. They would die no matter what, and me being the only one of their children they could help now they gathered the last of their magic and sent me here."

Avyanna saw Frigga lean towards her black haired son and speak softly in his ear out of the corner of her eye but her attention was focused on the king.

"So you are the last of your line...I never thought I'd hear the day that a royal line older then the royal line of Asguard could be destroyed through something such as this. A few mere lies and a overly trusting King."

Avyanna bristled slightly, although she knew his words were true. Her father had been overly trusting, and his actions had caused the death of many, including his own children. Swallowing her pride she dropped onto her knees in front of the staircase, her head bowed as she forced out the words she never believed would have to pass through her lips.

"I have nowhere to go, I cannot return to my people as my life will be forfeit upon my arrival. I throw myself upon your mercy and I beg of you to grant me asylum!"

A tense silence fell over the room as Odin studied Avyanna. She raised her head and looked up at the king with desperation. She was not lying, unless the king granted her asylum she would have no where to go.

"Asylum granted."

Her head flew up, eyes wide and lips parted in shock. She thought it would take much more to gain asylum. Usually a king would ask what the person could contribute to the kingdom before granting something like asylum, something that could not be withdrawn unless the person broke laws.

"I-" Avyanna opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was at a loss for words.

"You are a curious thing. Not only are you of a people that is known as a relatively mystery to all realms outside your own, but you have also been bound to Asguard by a truly odd turn of events.

Avyanna cocked her head.

"I do not understand."

"When you arrived you were on your way to death, but my son saved you. By using his own magic, replenishing your magic supply enough to keep you alive until he got you to a healer. That action puts us in a precarious position as it allows you direct ability to have contact with our realm though our own magic."

Avyanna's jaw dropped.

"I-...magic-...bond?!"

Her words came out a jumbled mess and Avyanna took a deep breath and reached her hands up to brush across her temples, her gold tattoos glinting in the light.

"So I'm bound to this realm now, is that what your saying?"

"Yes."

Avyanna dropped her hands, her brain wildly swinging between feeling resentful of the strange prince for in essence taking her freedom away and relief that now she had guaranteed asylum.

"I see."

There was a moment of tense silence as Avyanna recovered her royal mask and dropped her hands from her head, face once again smooth and devoid of expression.

"The question now is where you shall stay. I will not force a royal to sleep among the servants and I would prefer to have you under watch for the time being."

Thor stepped forward, chest puffed out.

"She may stay in one of my guest rooms! I will watch her! The maiden would not be in danger and if she tried something I could easily stop her."

Avyanna shot Thor a dismissive look but did not argue, her fingers brushing across the piercings in cartilage of her left ear.

Odin looked at Thor for a moment but before he could respond she heard Loki snort.

"Stop her? Please brother, your hammer can only do so much against a powerful Mage. Do you remember nothing from our studies?"

Thor gazed at his brother blankly and Loki sighed before gesturing at Avyanna.

"A mark of power among their people is ear piercings. Every single precious stone they have represents a specific type of magic when set in a particular type of metal casing. If you look at her ears the left one is lines with piercings from the tip of the ear to just above the earlobe and her right has several more piercings. You could not dream of containing that."

Avyanna did a double take. According to those who did travel outside of her realm very few people other then the king or queen of the outside realms knew what things such as their piercings or their tattoos meant. For a prince to know...

"If I may offer my own quarters father, I am more then capable of holding my own, even against a Dręvníyę Mage."

Odin glanced at Avyanna before looking back at Loki.

"Very well, the princess will stay in the eastern wing with you."

Avyanna stood silent, looking at Loki with a new respect. The blonde man was clearly a bit of a oaf, albeit a well meaning one, and would more then likely bore Avyanna to tears. This slender black haired man on the other hand...for him to know of her magic meant he was a well learned man and if nothing else would have a impressive collection of books that she could hopefully borrow from. It would entertain her while she figured out what to do now.

Loki smirked and with a nod to Odin and then Frigga he made his way down the stairs towards her.

"Oh, and son?"

Avyanna glanced back up at the king as Loki turned to face him.

"I have place Avyanna Le'Sayan Dęvalíanę into your care because I believe you are strong enough to handle what may come. Do not disappoint me."

* * *

 ** _On Mœshchnóst:_**

The capital of Mœshchóst was a place of beauty, peace and laughter. People milling about, children running in the streets, delicate houses carved right out of the trees where families dwelled, all in the shadow of the palace where their royal family dwelled.

But the beauty and peace that once held sway over the massive city was gone, and in it's place was chaos and fear. A clear blue sky could not be seen through the smoke from the burning parts of the city, and a uneasy silence was heard as the citizens that had survived locked themselves away.

Bodies lines the streets, the leftovers of a brutal massacre as the people tried to protect their haven from the power hungry Baron. But they had failed and now their realm was at the mercy of the Baron. And without their royal family, there was no way out.

Inside the palace the very Baron that had brought the darkness sat behind the oak desk of the king facing a magical screen that showed the faces of several midguardians in strange uniforms.

"The siege was a success, thanks to the weapons that you gave to us. We destroyed the family and those who apposed us publicly are dead on the streets. The worthless prince shall die as soon as a massive public execution can be scheduled." He said with a self satisfied smile, leaning back in his chair.

"Good. Now, you said that once you had won you would pay us. When will our payment be served?" The slightly staticky sound of a male voice questioned.

"As soon as that pathetic prince has recovered enough." The Baron said with a sneer, reaching over and waving his hand until a black leather case appeared.

He opened the case and looked down at the objects settled in the velvet.

A needle, syringe and vial.

"Why did you ask for this reward again?"

The voice sighed causing a wave of static and the magic screen to waver.

"Stop that! It is hard enough as it is holding the screen steady and allowing contact from both here and Midguard!" The Baron snapped.

"Of course. Now, the reason I wish for the blood of a less powerful Mage is because I wish to see what kind of effect it will have if injected into a human. Perhaps my people can create a army and we will no longer have to hide in the background, we will be the powerful ones!"

The Baron leaned forward slightly.

"You do know that there is no guarantee that your human will survive the injection correct? If it doesn't kill them it will knock them out for many months, if not years while the body recuperates from such a shock. You would be better off asking for a different payment."

"No. We want the blood."

The Baron nodded and closed the case once again before placing the case on his desk once again.

"Very well, if the blood is what you want, the blood is what you'll get. I will get the blood to you a soon as possible. Good day."

The Baron waved his hand and the screen vanished. He sat there silently with his guards standing in wait of order, his swirling yellow and orange eyes narrowing slightly in thought.

"Milord, are you actually going to pay those pathetic humans their price?"

The Baron looked up at the guard, startled by the guards voice.

"Of course I am. The experiment sounds amusing so I shall humour them and allow this. Besides, I am getting the better end of the stick in this situation so the least I can do is let them have their little reward."

Then he stood, brushing off his coat.

"Come, we have work to do."

The guards moved to follow him, with one last question.

"Milord, does this group have a name?"

He glanced behind him and gave a short nod.

"Yes. They call themselves HYDRA."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	4. Loki Odinson

Hey everyone!

So this was a fun chapter to write, Avyanna's first time really interacting with everyone's favourite villain:) This is a tiny bit of a shorter chapter but the stories will get longer. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Loki Odinson**

* * *

Avyanna stood silently as Loki approached, his eyes glittering with mischief and amusement.

"I presume you will be a most amusing companion for the time being. Follow me."

Avyanna disliked following his order, solely because he gave her said order, but she played the polite princess and followed Loki without a word. He headed through the large doors before turning left and leading her through the maze of halls, to a set of black wooden double doors which he pushed open without pause, leaving Avyanna to hurry after him.

She glanced around, taking in the dark green velvet drapes that covered the windows and the stone floor. He let her up the hall towards the massive door at the end before stopping just a room away.

"This is your room."

Avyanna looked at him for a moment before reaching out and grasping the door handle and pushing the door open before stepping just into the doorway and sweeping her eyes around the room wordlessly.

Light filtered in through the windows but although the sun was bright and warm outside the light that filled the room felt cold. Dark green and gold were the only colours in the room and all the wood furniture was black. It was a very calming room and as Avyanna stepped inside she released a breath she did not know she had been holding.

"I assume that means you find this satisfactory?"

"I do."

"Then I shall leave you to settle in. Should you have any needs ring the bell on the far wall and one of the servants who work in this wing will assist you. My room is at the end of the hall, however you will not enter it without prior permission."

Avyanna glanced at him and nodded before turning her attention back to the room.

"You will not be expected to attend dinner tonight, however come tomorrow you will attend meals with everyone."

"As I expected. For now I shall sleep."

Loki made a sound of acknowledgment before leaving and closing the door softly behind him, leaving Avyanna alone.

She crossed the room and sat gently on the bed, her fingers running across the fabric of the dress absently.

She had never expected her life to have taken this turn. But it had and now she had to restart her life somehow.

Avyanna had no idea where to go from there. How did someone go about picking up the shattered pieces of their life?

* * *

The next morning Avyanna was awoken by a sharp knock on the door. Instantly she was up and alert, sitting up in the bed and staring at the door.

"Yes?"

"Breakfast is in twenty minutes. Be ready so that I may show you down to the dining hall."

Avyanna sighed but dutifully climbed out of the bed and went to the closet, opening it to find a bunch of dresses.

"I hate fancy clothes." She muttered under her breath before pulling a blue dress out an hurriedly dressing before slipping her feet into a pair of shoes and flicking her fingers to pin her hair up.

She was ready in record time and quickly pulled the door open to see Loki leaning against the opposite wall.

"Your ready?"

"Yes."

He smirked and pushed himself up.

"Impressive, usually it takes much longer for woman to ready themselves."

Avyanna shrugged.

"Trust me, you learn the value of speed when living in my family." She said dryly.

His smirk widened and he started down the hall, Avyanna instinctively falling into step next to him. They walked wordlessly through the halls until she was brought to a large archway. Just inside sat the biggest table she had ever seen in her life, with dozens of people gathered around the top half.

"Parties must be insane here." She commented as she looked at the table.

Loki snickered.

"You have no idea."

Avyanna followed him up the left side of the table to the seat next to his father, noting two empty chairs. Loki took the seat closest to his father before gesturing for Avyanna to take the seat next to him which she did.

The moment she sat down the eyes of those nearby instantly turned to stare at her and conversation quieted.

Avyanna ignored them, choosing instead to dig into her food just like Loki. The states persisted for several minutes before Odin spoke.

"I wish for you all to welcome the newest member of our court. Avyanna Le'Sayan Dęvalíanę! She is the youngest daughter of the royal family of Mœshchnóst, realm of the Dręvníyę and she is to be treated with the utmost of respect."

There were murmurs all around the room as Odin returned to his food. Avyanna sat tense in her seat, eating calmly as she listened to the soft words being spoken around her.

"...outsider..."

"...strange symbols..."

"...with Loki..."

"...betrothed?.."

She was quite used to the whispers about her from home but at least at home the people had a healthy respect for her and would never dare to approach her directly. Here she had to start all over and by the slanted gazes that were being shot her way she knew that it would take some time to reestablish her reputation.

Loki glanced at her sideways when she sighed.

"Problem?"

"It's going to take forever to strike fear into their hearts so that I don't have to listen to rumours..." She mumbled, just loud enough that he could hear.

Loki snorted, causing the people close by to glance up at him. He waved his hand with a smirk before returning to his food.

"Good luck with that. The people here aren't that easily scared."

"Wonderful."

Loki chuckled and Avyanna cracked a faint smile before turning her attention back to her food. The meal passed relatively quickly for Avyanna and as she finished the last bite of food Loki pushed himself back from the table and glanced down at her.

"Let us go."

Avyanna rose and followed Loki out of the dining hall, ignoring the gazes of the people she passed. Once they exited the hall Avyanna relaxed slightly.

"You know, while I'm used to the attention I would have thought that your kind would have enough decorum to hide it as the ogle me. Dręvníyę at least are capable of being discreet when staring and whispering about newcomers and royalty alike."

Loki shot her a dark look, clearly not liking the way she spoke about his people.

"You take liberties that you are not granted. My father would not be pleased if he heard how you speak about his people."

Avyanna shrugged elegantly.

"So you do not agree with my observation about the lack of finesse in their actions?"

Loki was silent for a moment before sighing.

"They could use lessons in tact I will admit."

Avyanna smirked.

"You prove my point."

Loki shot her another look before picking up his pace slightly and forcing her to speed up as well. He led her through the halls, although not towards the east wing but towards a long hallway that was open to the elements.

"Where are we going?"

"I am taking you on a tour of the palace so that in the future you are capable of navigating without assistance."

She nodded and followed him out of the palace onto a cobblestone path. They walked until reaching a large circular wooden wall that stretched up far above her head. There was a couple of doors to provide entry into the strange enclosed but they were all closed.

"What is this?"

"This is where Thor and his companions train with their weapons." Loki informed her.

"Your magic training is done elsewhere?"

Loki's gaze darkened slightly.

"There are very few people in Asguard who do magic and the only ones in the court that practice magic are my mother, me and now you. There is no place where our skills would be appreciated and viewed as something worthy of a dedicated training zone."

The sudden bitterness in his tone made Avyanna look over at him in surprise but he had already walked on ahead. Gazing at him for a moment she shook her head with a internal sigh and hurried after him.

They passed by the stables, a garden maze, a large pond and waterfall and above she saw rolling emerald hills that glittered in the bright sunlight. They talked little as they walked, but Avyanna enjoyed the companionable silence.

Eventually the tour ended and he led her back into the palace, pointing out a large door as they passed to her.

"That is the library. It is the biggest in all the realms."

A faint smile passed over Avyanna's lips as she glanced into the library.

"Hmm, not the biggest. But the second biggest for sure."

A brief look of irritation flitted across his face.

"What makes you believe that."

"Mœshchóst was the first out of any realm to exist. When our realm was cursed by the fruit of the Dęręvœ Ræżdórá the Creator of the Realms created "the nine realms" as you call them. As we existed before your realms did our scholars recorded all that happened on every realm, every new discovery, every type of magic, the mythologies and beliefs of every realm. All the knowledge you could imagine. Our library is called the Svød Vęchnÿkh Znæníy for no reason."

Loki stared at her for a long moment and she met his gaze, puzzled.

"What is it?"

"What are these phrases, Svød Vęchnÿkh Znæníy and Dęręvœ Ræżdórá?"

Avyanna blinked before touching her head with a half laugh

"Of course, how could you know those names, No one outside our realm knows our language. My apologies. Svød Vęchnÿkh Znæníy means Vault of Eternal Knowledge and Dęręvœ Ræżdórá means Tree of Discord."

Loki looked at her with interest.

"I have learned every language from Midguard and the rare dialects from small groups in other realms, but I have never heard your language before. What is your language called?"

"Mœtńętá."

Loki nodded and they started walking again.

"Perhaps you can teach me."

Avyanna glanced sharply at him, startled by the request. His brilliant green eyes were calm as he met her look evenly and there had been no demand in his tone. Although he had not asked, he had been respectful. It was clear by the look in his eyes that he truly wished to learn, and she was not really all that surprised. He spoke as one who was well learned and the fondness in his tone when he spoke of his library told her that it held good memories.

She tilted her head, reguarding him for a moment before glancing back in front of her.

"Perhaps."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	5. Thor and The Warriors Three

Hello wonderful readers!

So this chapter was a fun one to write, poking fun at various characters is rather enjoyable:D This chapter was a more lighthearted one which is nice when the eventual upcoming chapters...aren't light hearted.

To give credit where credit is due, I have a awesome friend named Serenah who gave me the ultimate line for this chapter, and I really have to credit her for the brilliance of the "eyes like whirlpools" line.

And now, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Thor and The Warriors Three**

* * *

Meals had become something of a trial for Avyanna, the loud and noisy atmosphere, the badly hidden whispers and slanted looks that were shot her way, in fact she found herself disliking Asguard as a whole.

She yearned for the early morning, where the magic wisps would float through the almost shimmering mist, creating glowing trails that glinted in the weak morning light. She missed the grace and peace of her people, where meals were a tranquil and calm time.

She missed hunting and training her magic among her companions in the Mág Gíl'dįí. She missed the freedom of riding through the forests on their ßkåkúnÿ, the powerful bear-like creatures that served the mages in her realm, acting as loyal steeds of their own free will.

She missed her family.

Every time she thought about them her heart clenched and her insides felt like they were being ripped free of her. Avyanna had not cried since she was a small child, and although part of her wished to, she was not able. The tears did not come. She had been left with nothing but a agonizing reminded of everything she lost but no way to grieve and move on.

Letting out a soft sigh she pushed such thoughts from her mind. Dwelling on what she had lost would not help now, it would only make it worse.

"Lady Avyanna!"

Avyanna flinched slightly at the loud bellow that ripped her from her thoughts and her head shot up to see Thor grinning at her.

"You hide away in your room all day and never emerge except for meals! You must stop this reclusive behaviour and join my friends and I this afternoon! Embrace your new life!"

Avyanna smiled, her jaw tight.

"I appreciate the offer prince Thor but-"

"Then it's settled!"

Avyanna blinked.

"What?! But I-"

Thor shook his head as he interrupted her once again.

"No, I insist! You must meet my friends and join us! Perhaps you will find yourself enjoying your time with us!"

It was Avyanna's turn to shake her head.

"I do not wish to-"

But Thor stood abruptly, his chair screeching on the ground.

"I have finished eating and wish to take care of something but I'll meet you on the training grounds once you are finished eating! Many of the Asguaridan women enjoy watching the sparring matches, I'm sure you will to."

Then he left, lumbering out of the hall with a bright grin.

Avyanna took a deep breath before releasing it again.

"Loki..."

Loki smirked.

"What my brother wants, my brother gets. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

* * *

Avyanna, for the record, did not enjoy herself.

The moment she reached the sparring arena and entered she was guided to a low box where many other females were gathered, giggling as they watched Thor and his three friends who Avyanna had yet to meet prepared for their training and sparring.

The woman sat on a bench polishing her sword while the men briefly stretched before checking over their own weapons.

Avyanna did not understand why they had such a audience until she watched the men remove their shirts, showing off large rippling muscles and a view that even Avyanna could admit was impressive.

However, as impressive as it was she had never found a abundance of muscles all that drool worthy, so what little entertainment she could have been granted was lost to her.

As they began to spar Avyanna felt her eyes begin to glaze over. This was worse then watching the war games that her eldest brother and older sister had participated in at home.

At least at home the sparring looked like dances, the fighters bouncing and spinning and flipping through the air as they sometimes moved so close to each other with their blades locked that they looked to be a passionate couple on the dance floor, blades moving through the air so fast that they were nothing but multi-coloured blurs.

These men, while skilled fighters, fought with no semblance of sophistication, poise or any of the smooth grace that made her people such deadly and powerful fighters.

"How long do there matches usually last?" She finally asked the closest girl to her.

"Usually about a half hour straight. It's amazing to watch!"

Avyanna muffled a groan as she rubbed her forehead. A half hour?!

"Yeah, especially Thor. He's so gorgeous. His eyes are like whirlpools, they draw you in..."

Avyanna swallowed a snort. Draw you in? To what? A puddle? He seemed like a nice guy, but appeared to have all the depth of a plate of water.

She looked up once more to see the people below her deeply engrossed in their fight, so much that they did not notice the newcomers who whispered as they joined all the other girls and a few guys.

After she had sat there for a full twenty minutes Avyanna could no longer take the boredom. Rising carefully, she made her way down the stairs that led to the box and carefully slipped along the wall. She could get out of here without notice and then she would be free!

"Lady Avyanna!"

Avyanna groaned again.

Or not.

Pasting on a polite mask that she had perfected she turned to Thor with a smile.

"Your done already?"

The blonde jogged over to her, his three male friends following.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I am tired and wish to return to my quarters for the time being." Avyanna said formally.

Thor laughed and waved away her words.

'Nonsense! You have been resting since you arrived! You must get out and live a little!"

"Prince Thor, might I remind you that to replenish the magic I spent that drained my large supply of power it will take many months of rest."

Thor waved her words away again making her stiffen with barely suppressed irritation at the blasé way that he dismissed her words.

"Stop dwelling on such serious things and enjoy yourself a little more! Come, I wish for you to meet some friends of mine."

He turned back towards his friends with a bright smile. He first pointed to a solemn faced man with black hair and dark, intense eyes.

"This is Hogen, he is one of the most powerful warriors in the nine realms!" Thor proclaimed grandly.

"Princess Avyanna." He greeted, his low voice polite but without warmth as he dipped his head to her.

She returned the gesture with a slight smile.

"It is a honour to meet you lord Hogen."

Thor then pointed to a gruff man with bright red hair and twinkling eyes.

"This is Volstagg. He has been my friend for as long as I can remember."

The red haired man grinned and bowed.

"Glad to be able to speak with in person at last."

Avyanna couldn't help but return the warm smile, although in a much more reserved fashion fitting of a princess.

"I appreciate your kind words Lord Volstagg."

He nodded and Thor then turned to a blonde man with a charming smile.

"And this is my womanizing friend Fandral! Be careful that you do not allow him to steal your heart!"

Laughter rippled around the room and the other males chuckled as Fandral grasped his chest theatrically.

"You wound me! I am not a womanizer, simply someone who appreciates the beauty of the women I see!"

Then he looked directly at her and grasped her hand, raising it to his lips and brushing a polite albeit flirty kiss across her knuckles before releasing her hand.

"Like this lovely gem of a woman here. I do hope that you do not plan to keep her all to yourself." He said with a grin.

Thor laughed in his booming way, placing a large hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Fear not, I have no plans to usurp her time."

"That is good. It is truly a honour to meet such a beauty such as yourself, Princess Avyanna. You are really quite mysterious and have caught the attention of us all. I look forward to learning more about you."

Avyanna dipped her head respectfully but did not smile. While this man was a flirt he seemed more harmless then anything, she had no interest in encouraging such behaviour.

"I appreciate your compliments Lord Fandral, but I intend to keep my mysteries to myself."

There was a couple of hoots.

"You've just been shot down my friend!" Volstagg laughed.

Thor also laughed and even Hogen seemed mildly amused.

"Now, I wish for you to meet the best female warrior and one of my closest friends in all the realms, the lovely Lady Sif!"

The dark haired woman that had been sitting on the bench with the weapon rose and approached, smiling warmly at Avyanna.

"Welcome to Asguard Princess Avyanna."

Avyanna smiled back.

"Thank you. It is a honour Lady Sif, you must be something truly impressive for the praise you are receiving."

Thor nodded eagerly.

"She truly is! A most amazing woman!"

Avyanna smiled sincerely as she listened to the way he praised his friend before turning back to Sif.

"I look forward to one day seeing you spar. I'm sure that you give them a good dose of humility." Avyanna quipped, allowing a small teasing smile to flicker across his face for a moment before her face became polite and smooth once more.

"You have a sense of humour!" Thor gasped.

Avyanna paused before staring at the golden haired prince for a long moment.

"Well you don't have to sound so shocked Prince Thor. I'd have to retain some sense of humour to be able to get along with your brother for the week and a bit I've been here."

"Exactly, you really do need to think things through before you speak brother." Came a smooth voice from behind her.

Avyanna turned slightly to see Loki enter the ring and walk up to stand next to her.

"You've come to watch brother?"

"No, I came to rescue Avyanna." Loki said with a smirk.

Thor got a mildly affronted look on his face and Fandral spoke up in defence.

"I'm sure she'd much rather be among company such as us then the trickster who prefers musty books and mere allusions to the glory of battle and war."

A muscle in Loki's jaw twitched and Avyanna's eyes narrowed before she raised up her hand and with a mere tug of her magic had black fire blaze to life in her palm. There was a collective gasp as Avyanna turned the fire into a green bird with a blink.

Jaws dropped as the bird gave a mighty flap of it's wings, surging into the air before vanishing. As Avyanna dropped her hand a almost cold look flickered across her face.

"As you see, I to prefer graceful illusions to the gore and chaos of combat. Magic makes me much more deadly since I may fight from a distance and end the lives of my enemies with nothing but my own magic. I also am a lover of books and a dedicated student, so perhaps you should make sure you know your company before you make such statements."

Fadral's eyes widened as Avyanna dipped her head.

"Thank you for the invite Prince Thor. Perhaps I will come again to watch you Lady Sif. Good day."

The she gracefully turned and left the arena without another word, not even looking over as Loki fell into step beside her and they left without so much as a backwards glance as the door slammed shut behind them.

They walked in silence for a long moment.

"I'm surprised you spoke up. I would not have been offended or bothered had you stayed silent or had you prefer their company." Loki said lightly.

"But I do not prefer their company. Lady Sif is someone I wish to speak with eventually but the others hold no interest to me. Someone who cannot respect something such as magic is not someone I wish to spend large amounts of time around."

"Then you will be hard pressed to find friends among the Asguardians. Magic is not a highly respected ability on this court."

Avyanna shrugged elegantly.

"Then it is good that I am happier as a loner then the centre of attention isn't it? I prefer friends who will accept me for who I am as apposed to people who look down upon the very thing that sustains my existence."

She could feel Loki's eyes on her and she glanced at him.

"What?"

He said nothing for a moment, his eyes pondering as they met her's. Then a smirk flickered to life and he looked away, seeming satisfied about something.

"Then I believe that you and I will get along wonderfully."

Avyanna's lips twitched into a small smile.

"I agree."

* * *

 ** _On Mœshchnóst:_**

Baron Von'Holden stalked down the staircase towards the jail cells with three guards at his side.

"It's quite irritating that we must hold off the execution until there is some semblance of order once again but it is a necessary evil. We must make this as public as possible to take hope of salvation away from as many as possible."

One guard nodded.

"Agreed."

They walked to the first cell on the top level of the prison where the eldest Prince sat in a corner, head bowed in sleep.

The guard roughly banged on the door and the prince jerked his head up, startled.

"Rashnu." The Baron said with a smirk as the guard opened the prison and allows both of the men to enter.

Rashnu looked up at the Baron through dull eyes. The changing of colour in his eyes was sluggish and his eyes themselves appeared slightly washed out.

"I take it my execution has come?"

His deep and melodies voice was listless.

"Not quite, but close."

Rashnu raised his head and slowly his features regained some life as anger filled them.

"I once called you my friend. I trusted you with the heart of one of the most precious things to me. Then I find out that you are exactly what my sister said, a monster!"

The Baron laughed.

"Yes, your sister. She really is quite a pretty thing. Unfortunately she escaped, your parents facing their death sooner then I had planned to save her. But I have no doubt that with the wounds she sustained and the amount of magic she had used she died not to soon after. But that is of no consequence."

A dark smile spreading across his face the Baron pushed up his sleeves and withdrew a syringe from his coat along with a vial.

"Joth, Dirk, hold him. Náthán, guard the door."

The two massive muscled guards advanced, stepping up to the prince and restraining him as he began to thrash and shout, desperate to be freed. The Baron ignored him, kneeling down at the man's side and following the instructions that the strange scientists off of Midguard had given him to withdraw blood from the prince.

Once he was done he sealed the vial and placed both the needle and the vial of glowing blood into his coat before leaving the cell.

"Release him and come with me. I do believe that it is time to make my payment."

The two guard released Rashnu and left, following the Baron out of the prison without another word.

The third guard was left alone to close up the cell, forgotten by the Baron. Unlike other guards under the baron's control this one did not mock or scorn the prince, but locked up the cell silently.

Both listened as the footsteps faded before vanishing altogether and the moment silence filled the prison once again the guard's face transformed from apathetic to urgent.

"Prince Rashnu!"

Rashnu's head raised as he clutched where the needle had pierced his arm.

"What-"

"Listen close for I cannot stay long without raising suspicion. You are not alone, there is a resistance that is working to keep things stirred up for as long as possible to postpone the execution so we can find a way to save you. Plans are in progress, and we will ensure that you do not die. You are our only hope of survival for we both know that even if your youngest sister survived she cannot stop him. Please my prince, hold on!"

Rashnu's eyes were wide for a moment before the weariness in his posture and face began to fade and he leaned forward.

"Not all have lost hope?"

"No. We know that he can be stopped. Please, have faith!"

The guard and the prince stared at each other for a long moment before a clang from above them could be heard and the stare was broken as the guard jumped before turning and rushing away from his cell and up the stairs.

"I will have faith." Rashnu suddenly said, causing the guard to stop and turn to face the prince for a moment, smiling wide before leaving the prince alone once ore as he vanished around the corner.

Prince Rashnu leaned back against the wall once more, but no longer did his eyes seem hopeless. He gazed distantly out of his cell at the stairs leading out of the prison as he whispered softly into the dead air of this prison floor.

"Do not fail me young guard."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	6. The Test

Hello wonderful readers:)

And so I present the next chapter! I'm hoping that you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was quite a fun one to write for me as I enjoy writing her sarcastic nature. I have other OC's that are sarcastic but none of them have quite the dry humour that Avyanna does, so this is very enjoyable:)

This was a interesting chapter to write for me, exploring some of what Avyanna can't do, and how that further shows her differences compared to everyone else on Asguard. This is a little bit of a shorter chapter then usual, but the next update will be longer so bear with me here:) I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **The Test**

* * *

Avyanna was sitting in her room with a book, deeply engrossed in her studies when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter!"

The door opened and Loki strode in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She drawled, barely paying him any mind as most of her focused on the book.

"You owe me the pleasure of accompanying me to the training ring. Farther wishes for your fighting skills to be tested."

Avyanna sighed and closed the book before rising.

"Must I?"

"Quite."

She released a second sigh before looking up at Loki who bowed mockingly before offering a arm.

"Shall we?"

"Unfortunately, we shall."

He snickered and she smirked slightly before accepting his arm and strolling out of the east wing and along the halls of the palace. They made their way down to the practice arena and with a slight flip of his hand Loki opened the door in front of them so they could enter.

"Princess Avyanna! Brother!" Thor greeted them loudly.

Avyanna dipped her head to the Warriors before glancing over at Loki.

"You are staying correct?"

He grinned wickedly.

"Of course. I've had to suffer this, but now it's my turn to watch someone else suffer."

"How delightful." She said wryly as she released Loki's arm and walked over to Thor.

"When do we start?"

Thor gave her fine dress a once over.

"Once you've changed. I'm sure we have something that would fit you in the back. You can change in the closed in rooms on the opposite side of the arena."

Avyanna shook her head.

"No need."

Avyanna flicked her hand over her dress and everyone watched as it shimmered before transforming into a pair of grey leggings and a short sleeved blue and gold tunic with a gold braided belt that fit her perfectly. Dark charcoal grey boots and a matching grey cloak completed the outfit.

"You-" Fandral stopped and Avyanna stood, her hair magically having been branded and pulled back from her face, revealing the angles and long pointed ears with their piercings that had been hidden from sight by her hair.

"Those tattoos." Sif murmured.

Avyanna glanced down at her left arm, seeing that the tattoos were glowing slightly. She saw their eyes making their way from her left fingertips all the way up her arm to her neck and then along one ear. She raised a brow.

"What about them?"

"They are...glowing." Thor said.

"It's glowing because of magic." She answered before walking closer to the seasoned warriors with a smile, enjoying the ability to move freely in the clothes that she had practically lived in until arriving here.

"So you are a powerful fighter?"

Avyanna gave a slow nod.

"Very well, who do you wish to go up against?" Thor asked.

"Anyone will do. I will have no problem ending the fight no matter who I am up against." She said bluntly, surprised that they were so willing to test her magic. Most warriors would never willingly put themselves in the firing line of a Mage.

Loki snorted and a affronted look flickered to life on the faces of all the men and Sif.

"You believe yourself to be stronger then us who have been training for centuries?!"

"With the kind of testing you speak of of course I can!"

The affronted looks turned to anger and Thor exchanged looks with the others before Sif took a step forward, her hand gripping her sword tightly.

"Then why don't you try to best me."

Avyanna stared at the woman, puzzled by their reactions. She had not said anything offensive, simply the truth. They had said they were going to allow her to demonstrate her magic on them, so of course the results would be the same.

"Grab a weapon." Sif barked.

"But I do not need one." She said, glancing over at Loki in confusion.

She saw surprise flit across his face at her words and then upon seeing her look of confusion some sort of understanding seemed to dawn on him before he leaned back with a grin.

At her statement Sif spluttered angrily.

"You think so low of my skills that you would insult me in such a way?!"

"What in the blazes are you talking about?! I speak no insult, I am simply answering your statement!" Avyanna snapped, starting to grow angry herself at the situation.

She did not understand why they were reacting in such a way!

Sif held the sword at ready and glared at Avyanna.

"Since your so skilled why don't you take first swing."

Avyanna's eyes danced with anger.

"Fine." She spat.

The she slashed her hand through the air and watched as the air rippled for a half second before Sif was thrown through the air into the wall by a invisible force. She hit the wall with a thunk before falling to lie on the ground.

Everyone except for Loki let out shouts or shock and concern. Avyanna stalked across the dirt towards Sif before stopping in front of her.

"I don't know if this stupidity is special to just you and the muscled oafs over there but normally when a Mage has demonstrated her power before you don't get angry and challenge her to "best you" during a test of her power."

Jaws were hanging open as Avyanna sighed, closing her eyes momentarily before reaching out a hand to the female warrior lying on the ground. Sif who was still doing her best to regain her breath eyed the hand with slight suspicion before accepting the hand and allowing Avyanna to pull Sif to her feet.

"I'll be taking my leave now." She said curly before releasing Sif's hand and turning away only to find Thor, his friends and Loki staring at her.

"You believed this to be a magic test?"

Avyanna glanced at them uncomfortably.

"Is that not what it was?"

"Asguardians do not measure strength and fighting skill through magic Avyanna, they measure it through your skills with a weapon." Loki drawled, coming over to where she stood.

Avyanna grimaced, starting to understand why they had been so irritated with her words.

"So...I wasn't supposed to throw her at the wall?"

Loki snickered.

"Not quite."

"...oh." Avyanna muttered.

Loki laughed again and Sif made her way around Avyanna.

"It's a cultural learning curve. I guess we should have seen it coming when you said you didn't need a weapon. However, that being said we still do not know how you fair with a weapon. Shall you show us?"

Avyanna shook her head.

"I am not a weapons master. I don't know how to use weaponry."

They gaped at her.

"Why?! Surely you've had some training!"

Avyanna shook her head, jaw clenched slightly.

"I am a Mage. I have no need of weaponry skills."

Fandral scoffed.

"Loki is a Mage but he has plenty of training with weapons. You cannot tell me you have none."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Avyanna asked, her voice dipping dangerously low as the foolish Asguardian grated on her last nerve.

"Well-"

"Enough. Princess Avyanna would not lie about such things." Thor interrupted, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Father told me that if your skills were lacking you were to be trained in case you ever ended up going into a small skirmish. You will attend training so that you may fight without magic should you ever need to."

Avyanna opened her mouth to argue when Loki stepped in.

"If father said you must train I'm afraid you cannot avoid it. You must train under the Kings orders."

Avyanna groaned, reaching up to rub her forehead with a sigh.

"I was not aware it was possible to get migraines in less then a half hour. I've been learning all sorts of displeasing things since arriving here."

She saw offended looks make their way across their faces and sighed.

"I suppose that it is unavoidable for the most part."

"Your lessons start tomorrow." Thor said, recovering himself.

Avyanna slumped. Why her?!

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	7. Training

Hello all!

So recently I hit writers block with this story, I just couldn't seem to get my muse going for story development, which is why there was such a long wait for this chapter. But, through working on the sister story to this I was able to gain the motivation and inspiration for the next chapters and I'm hoping that it'll hold out long enough to get me quite a few chapters at one time:)

This is another shorter chapter for which I apologize, these few chapters are going to be a bit slower as I entergrate Avyanna more into Asguard. Stick with me though and things will start picking up very soon!

Very sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this little chapter:)

* * *

 **Training**

* * *

Avyanna walked into the arena the next day in the same garb as the day before sans the cloak.

The others were already gathered in the arena, even Loki who seemed to have decided that her torment would be much more entertaining then doing whatever he usually did during this time.

"Alright Princess Avyanna!-"

Avyanna held up a hand.

"If we're going to do this drop the princess. I am a princess, you are a prince, we are on the same rank. You do not to speak so respectfully to me."

Thor nodded.

"Very well p-...Avyanna. Today we will start. Do you have a preferred weapon?"

Avyanna was about to shake her head when she paused before smiling slightly.

"Yes. A staff."

Thor regarded her with a odd expression.

"A staff?"

She nodded.

"Very well. You may choose one of the metal staffs from the weapon pile."

"No need."

Avyanna grinned before reaching a hand up and concentrating, the air growing heavy for a moment before out of nowhere a large silver staff appeared in her hand.

"How did you-?!"

Avyanna looked up at the Warriors, growing slightly irritated with their reaction to her using her magic. Loki was a powerful Mage, they should be used to this by now.

"What a beautiful weapon." She heard Loki murmur as he walked up to her. Holding out his hand in request he looked away from her staff up at her.

"May I?"

Avyanna nodded curtly before placing the staff gently into his hands. He held it easily, moving it to examine her weapon.

It was a truly beautiful thing. Clearly made of magic, the staff was made of moonvines off of Mœshchnóst that had been solidified with magic. Many vines were twined together to make the rod and at the top all the vines had separated to make a cage that held a glowing orb in the top. Ancient runes were engraved all along the rod and a dark green gem was imbedded in the rod just below the orb.

"These vines still pulse with life." He breathed.

Avyanna nodded.

"It's been passed down in my family from powerful Mage to powerful Mage since our people discovered magic. The art of this kind of magic has been long forgotten, undoubtedly the records of how to do such things have been buried under all the other scrolls."

He looked up at her.

"Aren't you afraid to break this?"

"It is indestructible and has experienced many beating as the mages work with it."

Loki nodded before stepping back and dipping his head to Thor.

"My apologies about disturbing your lesson."

Thor gave a disgruntled nod before turning back to Avyanna.

"Then let us begin with basic defence..."

* * *

A hour passed of Thor and his friends teaching her about positioning and balance, proper stance and how to hold the staff in the most efficient way. Everything she did resulted in correction and her head was swimming by the time the end of the lesson was over.

Once they were finished she flicked her fingers and the staff vanished before she walked over to the exit with a ill tempered sigh.

"That was a productive lesson."

"Go away Loki. I do not wish to listen to your games."

Loki snickered and as they walked she suddenly felt him grab her elbow and tug her off the regular path.

"What are you doing?!"

He only smiled secretly at her and broke into a jog, leaving Avyanna to either keep up of be dragged along.

"Loki!"

He ignored her and pulled her through a grove of trees, further away from the sound of the castle. Avyanna's face was thunderous and she was strongly contemplating using her magic to make Loki pay for bugging her when he pulled her through the last of the trees and stopped in a clearing.

On the far side was a massive pond with clear sparkling water as it was fed by a happily burbling brook.

"Water!"

He nodded.

"You mentioned finding water calming and said that you missed the waterfall near your old home because it used to help you relax after a long day. I remembered it this morning and thought that after your lesson you would perhaps wish to come." He explained.

Avyanna nodded eagerly, hurrying past Loki to the shade of a nearby tree to pull off her boots and her belt. She then folded her leggings up so that the bottom of the fabric came to just below her knees before running towards the area of ground that hung over a deeper part of the pond and jumped in with a light laugh.

Her head went below the surface and she delighted in the sensation of the water rushing around her face and in her ears, sounds muted. After a moment she gave a strong kick and broke the surface with a gasp before beaming as she flopped onto her back and floated around.

Turning her head she saw Loki move to sit under a nearby tree and she called to him.

"Come swim!"

He looked up in surprise before rolling his eyes.

"I have no desire to play in the water."

"Don't be such a old man!"

He shot her a look.

"It's called maturity."

"Oh yeah, because maturity tricks your brother into nearly setting his own cape on fire at dinner!"

He snickered at the mention of that before sighing heavily and standing.

"The water does look refreshing."

"Exactly!"

"Very well."

He removed his boots and socks before waving a hand and causing his armour and shirt to vanish before reappearing next to his boots as he walked over to the overhang and gracefully dove in.

Moments later he resurfaced a few feet away, shaking his head like a dog and causing his black hair to fly in every which direction, spraying Avyanna with water.

"Ack! Watch it!"

He looked at her with one brow raised before a mischievous expression flickered to life and he splashed her with water.

Her head jerked back in surprise before she narrowed her own in response and shoved out with her hands, causing a wall of water to crash over his head. He spluttered for a moment before opening his eyes and glaring playfully at her.

"You have just declared war."

She gave a wicked laugh before hurriedly swimming away, only to shout as he grabbed onto her ankle and yanked her under the water. She twisted free of his grasp and darted away, popping back up a few feet away before turning and making a mocking gesture.

"Is that all you've got old man?"

From there it turned into what resembled a kids game of tag as they chased each other around the pond, yelling threats and splashing each other with water.

Eventually they flopped up onto the bank, their legs floating in the water as they lay sprawled on the ground gasping for breath.

"I haven't played like this in a very long time." Avyanna said somewhat breathlessly.

"Nor have I. I had forgotten how nice it was to relax."

Avyanna smiled softly, the on-guard look that usually filled her eyes gone and revealing a hint of the emotion under the surface.

"Thank you for taking me here."

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	8. Teaching

Hello all!

I sincerely apologize for such a long wait between updates, things have been pretty crazy for me so my update schedule suffered pretty bad, plus when it came to this story I was going through a creative dry spell which gave me little to work with for updating. However, I am back and am currently bingewriting more for this fanfic, so I'm very happy to present he next chapter! Updates will definitely come quicker then they used to now, instead of months between.

Hopefully you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Teaching**

* * *

Since beginning her lessons Avyanna had slowly started to inergrate into the royal court. She continued wearing the Asguardian style clothes unless she was practicing or relaxing in which case she wore her practice tunic.

Today she had no lessons as Thor and his friends were all off galavanting around, leaving Avyanna bored.

She flopped across her bed with a sigh, lazily tracing her eyes along the carvings n the ceiling. Suddenly she felt the magic levels in the east wing spike slightly and she sat up with a grin before hopping of her bed and leaving her room only to bang on Loki's door cheerfully.

"Odin's beard woman! Must you be so loud?! Just come in!" Loki shouted from somewhere inside his massive room.

She shoved the door open and strolled across the room to where he sat on his bed with a book, dropping down next to him and peering over his shoulder with interest.

"Can I help you?"

"What are you reading?"

"A book about your realm."

Avyanna raised a brow.

"You told me that you had read every book around our kind."

He sighed.

"I have. But your occasional throwing out of words I do not recognize irritates me and I wish to know your language so I hoped that perhaps some long lost book existed with a record."

Avyanna studied Loki for a moment.

"You are serious about wanting to learn."

He gave a short nod.

"I am."

She debated in herself mentally before releasing a soft puff of air.

"I can teach you."

His head whipped toward her in surprise.

"When I asked you upon your arrival you gave me the impression that you would not. Why the change?"

Avyanna shrugged with a smirk playing around her lips.

"I'm bored."

Loki's eyes brightened and he closed the book before setting it aside and moving over so that they could both sit comfortably.

"Where do we start?"

Avyanna smiled.

"How about with hello?"

Loki nodded and Avyanna turned to face him fully before speaking.

"Żvát'"

Loki paused for a second before testing out the word himself.

"Żavát'"

She shook her head and repeated herself, going slower this time.

"Żvát'"

His brows furrowed slightly.

"Żvát'"

Avyanna grinned.

"Perfect! Let's try goodbye. Prœshçháÿ..."

* * *

Loki was a remarkably quick learner and he mastered many of the words and phrases they began working on in the same day they were introduced. What they did often was after her sparring lesson sit together and read while Loki threw random words at her and she responded with that word in her language.

That was exactly what they were doing that day.

"Cat."

"Køt."

Avyanna flipped her page as Loki paused for a second.

"Prince."

"knÿaż'"

"Brother."

"Brætę"

"Hmm... Oaf."

Avyanna snickered, already knowing just how he'd put that word into use.

"Ürødlívyy."

Loki grinned mischievously as she smirked at him as she answers his question.

"Tell me, how do you say pet?"

"Ręnívÿę."

"Ręnívÿę...interesting. Wolf."

Avyanna raised a brow at his response to hearing the word pet but moved on to answer his next question.

"Vøłk..."

* * *

Avyanna was walking down the hall when she heard a distant shout from further down the hall. She ignored it, figuring that whoever it was wouldn't be coming down past the servants quarters and entrances to head towards the garden.

"INCOMING!"

Avyanna turned only for her eyes to nearly triple in size and she let out a shout as a blonde haired blur ran onto her and knocked her to the ground before nearly crushing her.

"Princess Avyanna!"

"Thor, your crushing her!"

"Brother, get off her before she fires you through the hallway roof." Loki said in amusement.

Thor scrambled off of Avyanna who gasped for air before shoving herself into a sitting position.

"Dear lord you weigh more then Sif and Fandral combined. What do you carry around under that cloak, bricks?!"

Thor had the decency to look sheepish as he reached down and pulled her to her feet. She sighed and brushed off her clothes before looking up at him.

"What had you in such a panic that you mowed me over?"

He blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Loki threw a snake at me." He muttered.

Avyanna blinked slowly.

"A...snake?"

"Yes."

Avyanna looked over at the others in confusion.

"He's greatly terrified of snakes after a bad experience with one as a child." Sif explained.

Avyanna's gaze then turned to Loki who had walked up while she had been looking at Thor and now stood next to her, eyes glittering mischievously.

"It was simply to good a opportunity to pass up."

Avyanna snorted.

"And you call yourself mature."

He gasped, placing a hand over his heart with mock hurt.

"You would insult my maturity. You wound me, Ręnívÿę."

Avyanna's mouth opened and then closed before she let out a outraged sound and drifted him in the arm.

"Ręnívÿę?! I teach you the mysteries of our peoples language and you repay me by calling me _pet_?!"

Loki rubbed his arm as he hopped away from her, wicked laughter filling the halls as she gave a growl and lunged towards him, causing Volstagg, Fandral and Sif to all hurriedly back out of the way.

"Does it bother you, Ręnívÿę?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

She fired a dart of magic at him, one that would give a nasty shock but not harm or hurt him. He dodged before taking off down the hall.

"Nice try my Ręnívÿę, but you missed!"

"You are an infuriating little devil! You had better pray I do not catch you!"

Thor, Hogen, Volstagg, Fandral and Sif to gape as their usually calm and aloof companion raced down the hall towards the gardens cackling madly while the equally calm and cold princess raced after him, yelling threats that alternated between their language and a strange one none of them had ever heard before.

"Well...that was interesting." Sif finally said.

They all looked to Thor who was still staring after them, with a look of awe in his eyes.

"I haven't seen Loki smile and laugh like that it a very long time." He whispered.

As the faint sounds of their voices faded completely a delighted smile broke out across his face.

"Even if she does nothing else for us, but bring light and laughter back into my brother, she will have been a blessing upon this house. I will forever be grateful to her for that."

* * *

 ** _On Mœshchnóst_**

Baron Von'Holden stood at the open window, looking down over the execution yard and the beheaded body of the once-heir to Mœshchnóst. His eyes narrowed and a leer spread across his face. The execution had been pushed back and pushed back, so far over a month had passed since he had originally taken control over Mœshchnóst. But now his last threat was terminated.

"There is no hope for freedom now, I have control of this kingdom and I will not give it up. They fight my rule still, but it will only be a matter of time before they give in. Their precious Prince is dead, there is no one left for them."

He fell silent, gazing at the body for a moment longer before turning away as a guard rounded the corner.

"My lord, shall I have to body removed now?"

The baron stopped for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I want it gone."

The guard bowed.

"Yes my lord."

The baron nodded and flicked his cloak around him before vanishing, having portaled himself to his quarters of the opposite side of the palace.

There was a moment of tense silence as the guard stood alone before he gave a sigh and slumped, releasing the magic he was using and watching as the body shimmered and vanished.

"You can come out now."

There was a soft shuffling noise and a tall man stepped into the hall, brown hair catching the light as his multicoloured eyes glimmered.

"That was some impressive magic my friend. I was worried he would see through the allusion and realize that it was not me that had gone under the blade."

The guard sighed and nodded.

"No my prince, he did not notice. He is not yet strong enough to see through my magic."

The prince nodded before stepping further into the hallway.

"What now?"

"Now we go to join the others who are in the resistance, so that we may prepare for war. The baron will not get away with killing your family. He will suffer for what he's done."

There was a nod and the two males stepped up next to each other before the servant grasped the princes sleeve and they too vanished.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	9. Misunderstanding

Hello all!

Here is the next chapter much later then I had intended. I think I might be the worst story updater ever, I get so caught up in random writings that I forget to actually update... I apologize for the wait and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Misunderstanding**

* * *

"Princess Avyanna?"

Avyanna looked up from her lunch, mildly surprised that Thor was talking to her at mealtime since usually he spent his time talking with his friends. Then her eyes narrowed slightly when she realized what he had called her.

"Yes, Prince Thor?"

Thor blinked before shooting her a sheepish smile.

"My apologies Avyanna. Force of habit."

Avyanna smiled slightly.

"What is it Thor?"

"You speak of your people with such love, yet you act as though you will never return. Why do you speak in such a way?"

"Because I cannot return. The moment I cross the border my life and freedom are forfeit."

His brows knit.

"But you are the rightful heir to your people. Your duty to your people means that you must return and stop the man who is taking over your realm."

Avyanna's hands clenched and she sighed, looking up at Thor as a detached look slid across her face.

"I have no political standing among my people. I am the youngest daughter and I turned my back on my "duty" when I broke a betrothal that I had been placed in as a young child to join the Mág Gíl'dįí which while it saved me from living a life as a caged wife it also created a rift between me and my family. In the eyes of the people I hold no authority or standing. My return would not give hope, it would only create hate and resentment that I was the one to survive, instead of one of my other family members."

There was a shocked silence as they absorbed what she said before Thor got a slightly angry look on his face.

"So you will betray your people because you are ashamed of breaking off a betrothal?!"

Avyanna shook her head.

"I am not ashamed, I did nothing wrong."

"You you will not return to your home where duty calls you."

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I do not have a choice but to not return! You don't understand-"

"I understand that you are a coward!" Thor growled.

There was a gasp and Avyanna flinched back, her head dropping to hide her face from those around her. But instead of her actions being like that of a girl hiding tears, the silence became oppressive and uneasy.

"Did you just call me a coward?" She asked, her voice soft and dangerous.

"Brother, do not continue any further." Loki warned, stopping Thor before he could speak.

But Thor ignored his brother, addressing Avyanna directly with his next words.

"Yes a coward! I always though you brave, fighting valiantly for your people with nothing but your skills in magic and nearly dying! But you would abandon your people because you broke a betrothal contract and your afraid of the reception you will get upon returning?!"

Avyanna's breathing accelerated and Loki turned sharply to face her, tensing as he at watched her her muscles coil like a spring and he awaited the explosion.

"You are a coward Avyanna! I-"

"ENOUGH!"

Loki winced as there was a sound like a whip cracking as Avyanna slammed both her fists onto the table, causing the dishes to shake. She shot to her feet, her eyes blazing and her lips curled back into a snarl, revealed her deadly sharp fangs.

"Coward?! You know NOTHING you fool! I am not ashamed of breaking off my engagement, but in order to legally break off the engagement I had to join a group of powerful mages that would make me dangerous should I had ever decided I wished the throne and have them as my army, so I was forced to sign a blood oath that I would never attempt to lay claim to the throne! I cannot go back because even if I did I would be useless! I will not throw my life away because of a misguided loyalty to a people I cannot help anyway!"

Partway through her tirade Loki had also risen to his feet and was gently gripping one shoulder as he attempted to pull her back from the table.

"Husband..." Frigga whispered, eyeing the situation with worry.

"We shall not interfere. They must handle this themselves, so that her character is not called into question any longer. She is not a coward and that must be settled now before people begin to doubt her." Odin murmured, watching Avyanna with calm eyes. He knew the truth behind the story, as did his wife and knew that Avyanna had the right to do what she had done.

Thor on the other hand was staring at her with anger in his eyes, upset by the idea that Avyanna's decision was causing harm to her people.

"You forfeit your claim to the throne to avoid marriage?! You would shirk duty for the sake of selfish freedom?!"

Avyanna was near shaking with anger by this time and every single conversation had fallen silent as all eyes fixed themselves on Thor and Avyanna.

How many times had she heard this same argument from her eldest sister?! How many times had her sister shouted at her, scorning her for breaking off the engagement, not believing that Baron Von'Holden could be so bad for Avyanna to break a contract and join the Mág Gíl'dįí. And her elder brother speaking of disappointment with Avyanna.

"Selfish freedom?" She hissed, her back ramrod straight as she leaned forward over the table towards where Thor was sitting, a slight flash of panic in Loki's eyes as her tattoos began to pulse and glow. Hissing slightly through his teeth he reached up and wrapped one arm around her front, gripping her opposite shoulder tightly and having his arm serve as a sort of barrier as his other hand tightened on the shoulder closest to him where it had been resting all along.

"Is it selfish not to want to marry a man who has a reputation for hitting his woman? Is it selfish not to want to marry a man who wishes to turn me into a brood mare? Is it selfish to not want to marry a man who will control every aspect of my life? Do you even know who I was to marry?! I was engaged to marry the very man that currently sits on the throne of Mœshchnóst!"

"Avyanna..." Loki said, his voice filled with concern.

She ignored him and watched as Thor's eyes widened slightly upon hearing her words, but she was not done.

"If I had married him as is my "duty" and had not "selfishly" broken that betrothal contract by joining the Mág Gíl'dįí I would have sealed the fate of my people, the blood of my line cementing his claim on the throne with my family still dead, but me now at his mercy as well!"

"Avyanna."

Loki's voice was more incessant now but Avyanna ignored him in favour of finishing her rant.

You know nothing of the life I have led. You've lived your life honoured, loved by your parents and brother, you have not faced what I have faced, so how dare you judge me!"

"Avyanna!"

Loki's voice was sharp and successfully jerked her out of her anger with Thor enough that she turned to face him, eyes still blazing.

"What?!"

He wordlessly looked down at her left arm, drawing her eyes down as well until they stopped on her flashing and glowing tattoo and she became aware of the magic pulsing through her body.

Avyanna stilled, realization that she had lost control dousing her anger like a bucket of cold water. Her life had always been about control, control over herself, control over her fate, control over her magic. She was a princess of Mœshchnóst, and here she was raging like a common peasant."

"I-Excuse me."

She pulled free of Loki's grasp before spinning and striding stiffly out of the dining hall, waiting until she had rounded the corner before she gave a mighty pull of her magic and felt herself teleport from the hallway into the royal stables.

* * *

Thor stared after Avyanna wide eyed and Loki hissed through his teeth, his face calm but his eyes glittering with aggravation.

"Congratulations brother, you managed to not only anger her but push her far enough that her magic was reacting. In all the time she's been here she's never once had anything but full and complete control over her magic. Mages tend to break things when angry, and those things are more often then not harder to replace then just a simple chair. I shall go after her and make sure she does not cause any unneeded destruction."

With a heavy sigh Loki stood and walked out of the hall, leaving Thor to stare after them.

"I-uh..."

Odin cleared his throat and Thor looked to his father, his friends leaning forward to hear Odin's words as well.

"A good king never lashes out with accusations unless they know of what they are speaking. Causing tension over situations you have little knowledge over is one of the quickest ways to alienate allies. Remember this and learn from it."

* * *

When Avyanna had fully reappeared in the stable she found herself in the hayloft and with a half shout half groan she dropped down onto one of the bales of hay.

Her whole body was thrumming with energy and she cursed angrily. She hadn't gotten this angry in such a long time, how could she lose control like that! She was not a child incapable of controlling her own emotions.

Scrubbing her face with her hands she stood back to her feet and paced while she slowly but surely wrestled her magic back down, bringing her body temperature down and forcibly.

"Well done, Thor looked properly chastised."

Avyanna glared up at Loki who picked his way around the hay until he was standing in front of her. Pointedly ignoring her foul look he reached down a hand to her.

"Come on, I know what will help you relax."

Avyanna gave him a suspicious look but accepted the hand anyway and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Once she was standing Loki released her before beckoning her to follow him down the stairs that led out of the loft and into the isle between the stalls.

"We go riding quite frequently Loki, this is nothing new." Avyanna said in exasperation.

He shot her smirk before leading her out of the stable and into the field behind. Avyanna sighed but didn't bother further questioning him since she knew it would be pointless.

Then he stopped and grinned before raising his fingers to his lips and giving a piercing whistle. Instantly her hands flew up to clutch her ears and she winced.

"Loki!"

"My apologies, I forgot how sensitive to such sounds you are."

Avyanna huffed but didn't say anything in response. As they stood there she heard a strange sound, like hooves hitting the ground, but the sound was far to odd and repetitive to be a horse.

"What is that-...dear lord it has eight legs!"

Loki grinned.

"Avyanna, meet Slepnir. He carries my father into battle and such, but the rest of the time is a free horse. I made him using my magic to transform a young colt and raised him before gifting him to my father."

Avyanna's eyes were wide as she took in the soft grey horse who regarded her with intelligent brown eyes.

"He's beautiful." She breathed, holding out a hand to the animal.

He nudged her hand before sniffing it carefully. Then he gave a soft wicker.

 _"Thank you milady."_

"You are welcome Slepnir."

Loki looked over at her in surprise and Slepnir's head shot upright with a startled snort.

"You can understand him?"

 _"You hear me?!"_

Avyanna exhaled a laugh.

"Yes and yes. I am a dręvníyę, our very essence is tied to the magic of the realms. Any creature with magic running through it's veins I can communicate with and understand."

Slepnir leaned into her hand and Loki only smiled with a shake of his head.

"Very interesting. Who would have guessed that you were a animal whisperer."

"Hardly, I simply can communicate with magically enhanced animals. Even the most worthless of mages from out people can do that." She said absently as she stroked Slepnir's nose.

Loki chuckled at her comment before straightening slightly.

"Would you like to ride him?"

Avyanna twisted her head to stare at Loki.

"Can I?!"

He raised a brow.

"Of course you can."

Avyanna's face lit up like it was Yuletide morning and Loki laughed before whispering something in Slepnir's ear and climbing on. Once he was seated he helped Avyanna swing on behind him.

"Ready?"

Avyanna nodded and Loki gave a kick, sending Slepnir into a full gallop. She let out a whoop as her hair was blown back away from her face and the wind whistled around her.

"This is so amazing!" She cried, throwing her arms up in the air and relishing the sensation of almost flying.

"You like this?"

"Yes!"

"Then hold on."

Before she could react he gave a shout and Slepnir reared. Avyanna shrieked before grabbing onto Loki as she was sent backwards.

"Dammit Loki!"

He laughed wickedly as Slepnir dropped back down onto all eight hooves. Avyanna regained her seat before releasing her grip on Loki and resting her hands lightly on her thighs as her body moved with the horse.

Slepnir galloped across the field and Avyanna felt all the coiled and tensed muscles slowly begin to relax. They rode up to some hills that Avyanna didn't remember ever actually going along before before Loki called for Slepnir to stop.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I want to show you something."

Avyanna shrugged and dismounted, watching as Loki dropped to the ground next to her and strode away briskly. She jogged a few feet to his side before slowing to a walk next to him, glancing at him curiously.

"What-"

"Just come on."

She raised a brow at his short reply but ignored it. Loki wasn't exactly the most polite and kind person ever to live. But then again, neither was she. Contenting herself to scan her surroundings Avyanna enjoyed the peaceful walk.

"Here."

Avyanna looked over at Loki to see him staring at something on the ground. Turning her head to see what he was staring at she looked down at the grass and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What?"

"This is where I found you, right there a few feet away from the tree."

Avyanna stilled, kneeling down where he had pointed and staring at the grass silently, remembering the few moment she had been awake when she was sent here.

"I don't remember much from that day. But I do remember you. Your green eyes were the first thing that truly registered with me."

Loki walked past her and sat down under the tree, leaning back against the trunk.

"Why did you react the way you did?"

Avyanna blinked.

"When I arrived?"

"No, at the table with Thor. I know you, usually people saying things like that wouldn't phase you. Or at least, not enough to gain a public reaction. I've never seen you lash out like that."

Avyanna exhaled heavily before settling herself down on the ground to lie on the grass with her head resting on the hard ground, the top of her head mere feet away from Loki's leg

"I-..."

She closed her eyes for a moment before restarting.

"At home all I faced from my eldest brother and my sister was resentment and judgement for my actions regarding that matter. The Baron had high standing among the nobles and was loved by many, very few believed the accusations brought against him. Least of all my sister who was close with his own sister, and my eldest brother who had trained with him. I had heard the rumours of his treatment of women he was with and how he viewed the roles of females in our realm but I was determined to do my duty to my people."

Loki didn't speak but she heard him shift and she knew he was listening.

"When a betrothal is made, it's only paperwork until both parties are of age and can begin the series of bonding rituals that tie them together. Two days before that first bonding ritual when I was out in the forest he cornered me against a tree, pinning me and holding my arms clamped down at my sides so that I could not fight him. He told me that I belonged to him and soon we would be married, that he would not allow his future wife to go around training with magic and learning to hunt and fight, like she was a man and entitled to such things. He told me that when we married I would learn how to submit and how to be a proper woman, just like my sister. When I said no he slapped me and told me that I would pay if I dared to disobey him. He swore that as long as I was his by contract I would do as he said. Once he left I slid down the tree and cried for over a hour, terrified of the powerful Baron who was trying to take away the one thing that made me truly happy."

"Why did you not fight back with magic?"

"I was 200 Loki, I was a mere child by many standards. I had yet to discover my own strength and my ability to defy those in authority. My parents were good people, but as a princess I spent my life in a gilded cage constrained by impossible expectations of perfection. I did not believe I was capable of fighting back then."

"If you were 200 then, how old are you now?"

"I am 579."

"It took that long for him to rebel?"

"He had to build up a force big enough. He could not strike back right away. And when you are driven by revenge what is a mere 300 years or so when you look at our lifespan?"

She saw Loki nod out of the corner of her eye and glanced up at him as he started to speak.

"True enough. Now, since you are obviously not married to the Baron, how did you get out of it?"

"I confided in my personal servant, telling her what had happened and begging for a way out. I was a mess. She told me that her brother had been in a similar situation once, forced into a betrothal with a women three years his senior who had a reputation for abusing her men and destroying them, but her family had been desperate for money and had agreed to it. He had joined the Mág Gíl'dįí which gave him the legal means to break off his engagement since those who are part of the Mág Gíl'dįí must take a path to remain single for as long as they are part of the group so that they can focus their entire energy on protecting Mœshchóst. She said that I should join them if I could not be free of the contract through my parents."

"Could you do that without your parents blessing?"

Avyanna nodded.

"Yes. Taking the oath through the Mág Gíl'dįí trumps any previous contracts made. Once that oath is made you are no longer under the power of the royal family, you are accountable to the leaders of your "hunt" or your part of the Mág Gíl'dįí."

Loki made a humming noise to show that he understood and Avyanna continued.

"I did not want to go around my parents like that, so I came to them the next day, telling them what had happened and begging for them to break the contract and free me. My father had been unsure but my mother and sister had been upset and angry, not believing that the Baron could do something so evil. I was accused of lying in order to escape a arranged marriage which was my duty as a member of the royal family to strengthen ties in our realm."

"What fools they were."

"They were blind to his faults. Many were. But I was desperate. So that night I forced the servant to take me to where one of the Mág Gíl'dįí groups gathered. When I arrived and begged them to allow me to join they were wary and unsure until I told them why. As soon as they realized what kind of situation I was in they allowed me to take the oath then and there."

Avyanna looked down at her left arm and raised it up into the air, bringing attention to the gold tattoos on her arm.

"This is a mark of a Mage in the Mág Gíldįí, it's the sign of a Mage who has bound themselves to the protection of their realm. As long as the oath is made out of a willing heart, the oath cannot be revoked unless it is revoked by the oath maker who does it willingly. My family could not dissolve my oath, not even with their royal authority. The tattoo appeared by magic in the colour I requested and I was given their standard clothes, the tunic with the leggings, the boots and the cloak."

Avyanna smirked faintly as she recalled what happened next.

"I stayed the night with them before getting up the next morning and dressing. I walked into the hall where all of my family and all of his family along with him waited to begin the rituals. You can imagine their reaction when in I walked, my hunt of the Mág Gíl'dįí behind me and me dressed in my hunt garb, with my new golden tattoo on full display. My family was in shock, my parents and brothers saying nothing while my sister screamed at me. His family was as furious as my sister, him most of all."

"How did your parents react?"

Avyanna sighed and allowed her eyes to drift shut as she pulled up old memories.

"They were angry, but not as angry as my sister. They just didn't understand why I did what I did. My older sister was furious, she told everyone that I had attempted to smear the Baron's good name to get out of marriage before joining the Mág Gíl'dįí when my parents would not hear of "my lies". A lot of people hated me for a long while for what I did. The only one who believed me and supported me was my sisters twin, he tried to stand up for me but I stopped him. I didn't want him to suffer when he didn't have to. He had a very soft heart, and although we weren't close I hated to see him cry and I knew that if they turned on him he wouldn't be able to handle it."

"And your eldest brother?"

Avyanna's face fell slightly and the corners of her lips turned down.

"I never understood his reaction. He had been angry about my accusations, but he had promised to look into them anyway just in case. Out of all my siblings I was the closest to him. He had taken me under his wing and when I spent time around any of my siblings it was always him. He voluntarily taught my lessons except for magic, and he played games with me. He's the one that taught me how to ride. But as I got older he distanced himself from me, especially when I started specializing in magic."

Her eyes opened and she stared blankly up at the canopy of trees above her, eyes almost glassy.

"Then the next day when I came in and he realized I had joined the Mág Gíl'dįí he flew into a rage, cut off all interaction with me and traveled out of town with several friends and his wife, staying out until me and my hunt departed for our trip around Mœshchóst. Ever since that moment he became unfriendly and detached, not speaking with me unless necessary. The two lessons he had been teaching at the time he quit, a tutor taking over. I wasn't able to spend by breaks with him and his wife and later their two children the way I used to in their vacation home. I lost my entire relationship with my brother in one moment. His reaction even surprised my sister, and she was absolutely furious with me for "attacking" her dear friend so she thought I deserved people's anger with me."

"What did they think when they found out the truth?" Loki asked.

Avyanna snorted.

"My brother gave me a nod and my sister grudgingly admitted that I was right. What else would you expect from a people who are as proud as your race and a family who never wants to admit when they were wrong."

Then she abruptly sat up, shoving herself to her feet and walking over to Slepnir who was grazing a few feet away.

"Can we ride further then here? I'm not interested in sitting around right now."

Loki sighed softly and stood, striding up to Slepnir and gently mounting before pulling Avyanna up behind him. Slepnir took off, running full tilt down the hills and allowing the wind to whip in Loki and Avyanna's faces.

As they ran Avyanna closed her eyes, tilting her head back and allowing the wind to blow the hot liquid from the corners of her eyes, thankful that Loki tactfully ignored her tears and never made comment.

She would forever have regrets and hurts from her past, unsaid words that she desperately wished she had said. Decisions that she wished she had made.

But there was no chance now, they were dead. The only thing she could do now was move on.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	10. The Hunt

Hello all!

So here is the next chapter for you lovelies. Things are starting to pick up plot wise, I'm very excited about what is about to come!

On a slightly unrelated note I wanted to share a exciting new development for how I'm working out a new way to be able to personally interact with my readers. I have gone and started a new blog, specifically centred around interacting with all of you guys! I'll be using it to post announcements and snippets for upcoming new works as well as news and teasers for existing ones. There will be character bios with easy access tags so you can easily find the work dedicated to a specific OC, and other then my long multi chaps you'll be able to find all my different works organized by tag for easy browsing and access. I also am open to Q&A's for any topic you want, as well as random thoughts you'd like to share for conversations:) I would really love to be able to connect with all you guys who have supported me and my crazy ideas for fanfics with your fav/follows. reviews and patience with my forgetfulness when it comes to updating. I'm hoping to be able to eventually centre the blog completely around my readers and people who follow some of my art series so if any of you guys are interested head on over! My url handle can be found on my profile near the top of my bio so just copy/paste and take out the spaces and you're set!

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **The Hunt**

* * *

"Avyanna!"

The dręvníyę looked up from where she was sitting in the garden reading to see Sif walking towards her. Avyanna bookmarked her page before closing her book and looking over at the warrior woman.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear about the grand feast that will be taking place at the end of the week?" Sif asked, stopping next to Avyanna in front of the bench.

"No I did not. What is taking place?"

"We are celebrating Thor's birthday! Tomorrow he will be leading a hunt out into the woods for the week, we return the day before the celebration so that the chefs may cook the best of the game and we can prepare for the feast the next night." The warrior woman explained.

Avyanna set the book down next to her, turning to face the woman fully.

"Is that so? Who all is part of this great hunt?"

Sif shot her a hint of a smile, pulling Avyanna up to her feet.

"That is why I'm here. Thor is currently in the royal hall with Odin discussing his hunt, but he wishes to speak with you as soon as possible."

Book forgotten on the bench, Avyanna followed Sif through the halls to the throne room, entering and looking over to see Thor standing at the foot of the stairs speaking with the Warriors three and Loki.

"Thor, you wished to speak with me?" Avyanna called, conversation halting as the blond prince turned to face her.

"Sif, you found her! Wonderful! Avyanna, I want you to join us n the hunt."

Excitement sparked in Avyanna, the idea of being able to hunt alongside comrades once again causing a not so controlled smile to flit across her lips.

"Who is "us"?"

"Volstagg, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, myself and Loki. Of course, there will be my men with us on the hunt but I do not count them." Thor listed off.

Avyanna didn't even have to contemplate her answer and her smile widened.

"I would be happy to come."

* * *

"Move out!"

Avyanna rode alongside Loki's and Sif's as horns sounded, signifying the beginning of the hunt. Thor led their group towards the woods and nodded to the people that had gathered along the sides of the road to watch the majestic horses and their riders moving along the path.

Avyanna's face was smooth and devoid of emotion but she was unable to hide the excitement in her eyes. They reached the outskirts in the forest and Thor let out a loud roar, the group all surging forward as he and his mount burst into a gallop. She leaned over the neck of her horse, allowing him to stretch his neck and lengthen his stride and let out a soundless breath of delight at the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair and over her face.

"Today we shall make haste to the mountains, and there we will begin our hunt. A great serpent has been seen hiding amongst the caverns below the earth and foragers have been claimed to have gone missing in those parts. Thus, not only shall we bring home game but we shall also rid the people of this Lindworm that strays to close to the homes of my people!" Thor proclaimed, his booming voice echoing back over the troops. "Now let us ride!"

The thundering of the horses hooves would have been heard for miles around as the massive group followed. As they rode a large boar ran across the path in front of him and Thor gave a war cry before urging his horse after it, Avyanna breaking off of the main group alongside Thor's friends and Loki and rushing into the wood after him.

As the dying squeal of the boar echoed through the woods Avyanna smiled, not at the animals death but rather at the familiarity and comfort of being in a hunt once again.

* * *

Avyanna was sitting on her sleeping pelt slipping off her boots when a presence came up behind her and stopped. She looked up to see Loki lay out his own pelt a few feet away and slide off his own footwear before taking a seat facing her.

"Tired?"

"Not really. I've gone much longer on hunts without sleep before." Avyanna answered.

He nodded, twiddling his fingers and watching as a small green snake appeared. Avyanna reached over, petting it's small head with a single finger before it slithered away and up Loki's arm to nuzzle his cheek. The air was warm, but not uncomfortably so and she let out a content sigh, laying back of her pelt to gaze up through the canopy of trees at the stars above.

"Do you have a hunt group like this that goes out constantly by chance?"

"Why, are you wanting to join one?"

She contemplated that for a while, listening to Thor's company of men as they moved around on the ledges below. They had set up camp on all the ledges since they were so wide and flat. Somehow the small cliff had fit all the men as well as Avyanna, Loki, Thor and his friends.

"Probably not. At least not now. I think for now I prefer life as it is. You are far to amusing to leave behind for years on end."

He laughed and Avyanna looked over at him to shoot him a small grin. She glanced at all the others setting up for the night on the ledges below she was hit with a nostalgic feeling as she remembered the nights where she would spend time with her hunt back home just like this.

"We should probably turn in for the night." She murmured.

"We should, yes."

Silence.

"Wait go climb to the top and see what we can find small game?"

Loki shot her a wicked grin and rose, extending a hand down to her.

"I don't see why not."

She grabbed his hand and allowed him to haul her up, hurriedly putting on her boots before using the nearest small niche in the cliff face to spring herself up as she began to climb. Moments later Loki was alongside her, the two of them easily making it to the top.

"I'm contemplating using magic to make my kills." Avyanna commented as they rose and started running soundlessly through the trees above.

Loki glanced at her, then his gaze flicked to the side where he fired a single dart of green magic. Seconds later the body of a large rabbit was dragged into the clearing by green magic and he smirked.

"Feel free. That's what I'm doing."

By the time they had finished for the night and had decided to return to their pelts she and Loki had amassed enough game between them that it was slow progress getting it all back to their campsite and lowering it silently into where they were keeping their kills from earlier.

"That was enjoyable, we should do it again sometime." Loki whispered as they finally climbed into their pelts that night.

"We should. It was far more relaxing then travelling with a bunch of loud and raucous warriors." She agreed, gesturing down to where the rest of Thor's men slept.

"Everything is more enjoyable and relaxing without Thor's men dragging along behind us."

Avyanna muffled a laugh and pulled the blanket tighter around herself, facing her friend who's eyes glittered with amusement.

"Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight Avyanna."

* * *

Thor stood proudly at the mouth of the cavern, facing everyone that had gathered in front of him. His expression showed clearly how pleased he was with his plan and Avyanna wondered, not for the first time, if Odin had dropped him on his head as a child.

"Allow me to recap this plan. You want to rush into the cavern with us and your entire company of men behind you to take on a creature that we have no knowledge it's method of attack and no map of said caverns...and you think this is a good idea?!"

Thor shot her a look of irritation and confusion.

"Of course. We shall challenge the creature head on to a grand battle and then bring the carcass back with us to show to the people our great strength!"

It really wasn't a question of if he had been dropped anymore in Avyanna's mind. Now she just wondered how many times.

"Brother, your plan is foolhardy at best. Suicidal at worst! With all of us crowded in the cavern there is no manoeuvre room. We will have trapped ourselves in if the beast attacks and we cannot kill it with one fell swoop. It is foolish to do this."

Thor waved away Loki's words easily.

"Then we leave my company outside to guard the exit. Come now, is this not the kind of grand quest real warriors live for? Are you two so cowardly that you would balk in the face of a challenge?"

Thor's friends laughed and Loki gave a flinch that almost went unnoticed by Avyanna. She gritted her teeth, she and Loki did not seem fit with Thor and his companions. But unlike for her where she was still respected and treated like a comrade due to her reasons for being upon Asgard, Loki tried to be one of them but was instead met with mocking and scorn. The laughter was not directed at her, it was directed at Loki.

"We are not afraid, merely more intelligent. Only a fool would be blind to the disaster that could come of this" Avyanna said, her tone clipped.

"Are you then a coward Avyanna? What of you brother, will you join?" Thor said, turning to stare at Loki pointedly.

"Of course I will come. I was never planning on staying behind in the first place, I was pointing out the flaws your plan possesses not saying I wouldn't follow you in."

Thor gave a triumphant smile and turned towards the entrance.

"Follow me!"

He entered the cavern with confidence, the others falling into step behind him. Muttering a few choice words in Mœtńętá Avyanna quickly caught up with the others. They moved carefully through the cavern tunnels, their steps echoing off the walls. The hairs in the back of Avyanna's neck pricked and her senses went on high alert.

"Loki." She whispered.

"I know." Was all he replied, looking as tense as she was as he glanced around.

They stepped down into a dip in the hallway where several other hall tunnel offshoots stemmed off of and above there was a cold puff of air. They all froze and slowly looked up.

That's about when all hell broke loose.

There was a screaming roar as the Lindworm that had been hiding above dived down through a hole in the ceiling that none of them had noticed, causing their little group to scatter.

Avyanna didn't even think, she simply reacted. Grabbing Loki's arm she bolted down the closest tunnel with Loki in tow. Behind them the roar of the Lindworm echoed down to them and they both picked up speed as Avyanna released him

"We can't just run free down here! We'll get lost, we could wander for weeks and never find a way back!" Loki snapped as they took turns at random.

"Would you rather go spend some quality time with the Lindworm? If you would, you are more then welcome to return the way we came." Avyanna shot back.

He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the shout of Thor that seemed to come from right next to them, echoed moments later by the Lindworm.

"You know what? Spending quality time with the Lindworm is exactly what I wanted to do with my day today." Avyanna decided the two of them starting up again, this time looking for any passages that might lead them in the direction of Thor.

"Here." Loki hissed, the two of them turning down a passage that Thor and the Lindworm's shouts and roars echoed down loudly.

They rushed to the other side of the passage, eyes widening in horror as they saw Thor cornered against the wall with the Lindworm lunging down over him. His arm was trapped against an awkwardly shaped niche, leaving him open for attack.

"THOR!"

Loki threw out his hand, sending a blast of magic hurtling through the air and into the Lindworm's head. It let out a roar, turning on Loki and Avyanna while Thor yanked his arm free and scrambled down yet another passage close to him.

"He abandoned us to deal with it!" She cried, anger in her voice.

The creature lunged for them and Avyanna dived out of the way, rolling to her feet and holding out a hand to summon her staff. The moment the familiar metal was in her hand she pointed and fired a blast of magic through carefully. She wanted to wound the animal, hopefully kill it too. But to much magic would bring the cave down on their heads.

"Leave this to me! Just guard my back!" Loki shouted to her, withdrawing his own weapons and going on the attack.

Avyanna gave a curt nod and swung with her staff, forcing the creature to split it's attention between her and Loki as they both landed several blows.

"I'll distract, you go for the kill!" Avyanna called, beginning to spin her staff.

This was one attack she had not had to learn from Thor and Sif. This maneuver was one that when used with magic was deadly as it allowed the magic energy to control coil and condense within the staff, but it would serve just as harmful a purpose without. Her staff became a near blur and she spun with the momentum of the staff before stabbing the side of the creature. The Lindworm howled as greenish goo spurted out, Avyanna just dodging the spray as it hit the cave floor and instantly began to erode through the rock.

"Avyanna!"

"I'm fine!" She assured him as she danced around just outside of striking distance. She had successfully enraged the beast, it had completely forgotten about Loki.

She glanced up to see him lithely scaling the wall before executing a perfect flip off and onto the creatures back. Avyanna stabbed again, making sure that the pain distracted the Limdworm from Loki.

Loki raised his wickedly sharp blade high over his head, preparing to bring it down in a deadly arc.

"FOR ASGUARD!"

The excited shout echoed through the cavern and Avyanna whipped her head to stare at the far passage, horror filling her as she watched Thor leap into the air with hammer poised to bring down. She instantly mapped where he would land and she felt her heart stop.

"Loki!"

Grabbing onto the tall man balanced on the back of the Lindworm with her magic she gave a mighty yank, causing him to fly off the Lindworm and slam into her with force just as Thor brought his hammer down inches from where Loki had been standing.

The Lindworm let out a shrill scream as the hammer broke the skin and imbedded deep in the neck of the creature.

Acid sprayed everywhere, Thor diving behind a outcropping to shield himself and Loki flattening Avyanna against the wall as he leaned over her and formed a magic shield over them. It felt like hours, but in reality was only minutes before the hissing of the acid fizzled out leaving the now dead Lindworm laying limply in the middle of the cavern.

Avyanna peered over Loki's shoulder carefully at the carcass before letting out a sigh of relief.

"The acidic blood is no longer being sprayed." She murmured to Loki who dropped the shield and stepped back, no longer pinning Avyanna to the wall.

"Brother, are you well?" Loki called to Thor who slowly stepped out of his makeshift hiding place and studied the carcass carefully.

"I am fine. Whe-"

"Thor! You killed it!" A boisterous shout came from the passage, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif entering the cavern and gathering around the dead Lindworm.

Thor grinned broadly, puffing out his chest proudly.

"That I did! Took it down with a single blow!" He proclaimed, placing his foot on the carcass before looking over at Loki and Avyanna.

"Many thanks for playing target to distract the Lindworm for me brother, Avyanna. You made it possible to make a great kill!"

Loki blinked and hurt flickered across his face before his features smoothed, becoming blank with the tiny hint of a smirk he usually wore. Avyanna on the other hand did not react so calmly, her anger getting the better of her for the second time.

"Surely you jest! You dare to say to their face that you deserve all the credit?! You would be a melted muddle of asguardian flesh had Loki not arrived when he did to pull the attention of the Lindworm away! You were cornered and arm trapped, you had no way of stopping the creature!" Avyanna said incredulously.

Thor laughed, his companions joining in.

"I was merely waiting for the right time to strike, you simply made the plan easier."

"Bÿçh'ÿę dęr'mœ!" She shouted, falling back momentarily on her native language to call the pompous prince out on his lies. "The moment you were free you fled like a cowardly mutt with his tail between his legs. Had you been three seconds later Loki would have killed the creature but instead you interfered and nearly got Loki killed himself so you could steal the glory!"

They only laughed louder and Loki leaned down to speak quietly in her ear.

"Forget it. They will not listen, do not waste your breath."

Avyanna went silent but her eyes still blazed and she crossed her arms.

"Well then oh great warrior, if you are so skilled that you can take on the monster single handedly as you claim then you are more then capable of carrying that up on your own. I for one will not lower myself to helping carry that mess up." She sneered, passing her magic through the maze of tunnels to map out her path before turning and starting down the tunnel to her right.

Soft steps came up behind her and she glanced to her side to see Loki fall into step next to her. Sif caught up with them seconds later.

"The men are more then capable of taking care of that themselves. I'll leave that to their brute strength."

Avyanna gave a tight smirk. It made her feel significantly better to think of them struggling to drag the carcass.

If she was lucky, that thought might even get her through the feast they would be returning home to.

* * *

Avyanna sat at the grand table in her place next to Loki, her gold dress shimmering in the light. Conversation echoed around the hall along with the clattering of dishes and Avyanna chatted lightly with Loki and his mother while she enjoyed the succulent meat set before her. Next to Frigga, Odin stood to his feet and all along the table conversation slowly fell silent.

"I would like to propose a toast!" Odin rumbled.

He took his glass and lifted it.

"To my eldest son Thor! Who has slain the Lindworm that terrorized the small villages near the mountains to protect his people!"

Loki's hand went white knuckled around the cup in his hand and Avyanna's hissed out a sharp breath as around the table people lifted their cups and let out cheers.

"TO THOR!"

Laughter filled the halls and congratulations came from all over the hall, while Frigga looked worriedly at Loki who bowed his head to hide his face. After a minute Avyanna's black haired friend raised his head and continued on with his meal as if nothing had happened, but Avyanna could see the unusual sharpness in his movements.

The feast finally finished and some of the quieter people in the hall started to trickle out, Loki and Avyanna being no exception to that. They moved through the halls quietly, neither speaking but both moving with purpose through the palace and out onto the luxurious grounds below. Together they entered the garden maze, bushes stretching far above their heads.

"I deserved to be the one receiving that toast."

Avyanna glanced over at him, the moon reflecting off of his face making Loki look like he was cut from cold marble.

"I know."

"This happens every time, I do something or I try to do something but he takes over and gets all the credit. No matter what I do he's always the golden child, their pride and joy." His jaw clenched and his shoulders hunched. "No matter how hard I try I'm never good enough!"

Avyanna reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder gently. He glared at the ground in front of him, muscles tense and ridged.

"One day they'll see you Loki, one day you won't be in Thor's shadow anymore."

He gave a hard laugh.

"Really. When will they see me Avyanna? When I'm standing at my brother's side as he receives yet another party in his honour? When the people gather around him because they are excited to see him? Because they care about him?!"

Avyanna shook her head, disgust in her eyes.

"Thor is a selfish brute that puts his own ego before the lives of his comrades. They are willfully blind to his faults, but the first time his ego brings tragedy watch how fast that'll change. They'll see the truth when you're the one that rescues them from your brother's foolery."

They stopped as they reached a small pond with a burbling fountain, Loki looking back at the castle that towered over the maze.

"I wish that were to be true, but I doubt I'll ever be anything more then Thor's brother. I live in a world of warriors where intelligence is measured as less then strength and true power is frowned upon in favour of bloodshed and crude weaponry."

"Then they are fools and one day they shall pay dearly for that."

He gave a soft huff but did not speak, turning to gaze over the pond. In the light reflected off the water the pain in his eyes was evident and Avyanna found herself pained for her friend. She had no idea what compelled her but impulsively she reached forward, giving him a truly awkward hug in an attempt to offer comfort. She was not a touchy person, and even among her family hugs and close contact was not something that she did.

He stiffened and she mentally berated herself, about to step back but before she could move she felt cool arms wrap around her shoulders, returning the embrace she had initiated. She stood stiffly in his arms, having no idea what to do next. She contemplated releasing her friend and stepping back until Loki gave a shuddering sigh and his head drooped forward, his hair just brushing her neck. Resigning herself to the fact that getting out of this uncomfortable situation wouldn't be happening right then Avyanna forced herself to relax, her forehead resting against his shoulder.

Eventually his grip loosened and they stepped back from each other, Loki giving a quiet cough and Avyanna's cheeks now sporting an obvious pink hue.

"Uh..."

Loki smirked slightly and Avyanna crossed her arms over her chest, looking away.

"You know, I think that I should return to my quarters and bed down for the night. It's been a long week and I'm just exhausted." She abruptly said, giving a definite nod and taking that opportunity to flee in the most dignified of manners.

She quickly entered the maze once again, striding away purposefully. Almost out of sight of the exit to the pond clearing Loki's voice reached her ears, filled with amusement. His words made her face turn red with annoyance and embarrassment.

"Pink really suits your colouring Avyanna, you should wear it more often."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	11. Rebellion

Hello again!

So I decided to do a bit of a double update for you guys, partially to make up for the wait you guys have undergone in the past and partially to tease at upcoming events. I really hope you all enjoy this little snippet that looks a bit at what great change is to come for Avyanna...even if she doesn't know it yet.

* * *

 **Rebellion**

* * *

 _On Mœshchnóst:_

Prince Rashnu ran through the halls of the palace which he had once called home, his loyal friend and supporter Náthán at his side. The palace guards were nowhere to be seen, all available forces down below fighting the rebel army that had finally breached the defences in a surprise attack from underground.

It was so familiar, this had been the place where Baron Van'Holden had finally achieved his goal of seizing the throne. As he moved through the halls he could almost hear the dying screams of those who fought, he could almost see the bodies of his siblings where they had fallen as they were struck down by Rashnu and his solders.

Each memory of that day only flamed the fire inside.

"My prince! This palace is bigger then any other building in the realm, how can we possibly find him?" The once-guard to the Baron asked as they rounded yet another corner.

Rashnu gritted his teeth. This would be so easy, all one had to do was use magic to trace the Baron. It should be easy, someone who radiated the level of power he did.

But in order to do so, he had to know how to use magic so much more powerful then the necessary basics. All those years of avoiding the craft, of hating it and resenting both magic and it's users after the pain it had caused him so many centuries ago. Now he finally needed it, and the one time it was truly life or death he was alone with someone as incompetent in magic as he was.

"I am trying to figure that out even as we speak. Clearly magic is not an option, we must stop and think!" Rashnu halted, back against the wall as he wracked his brain.

"The Baron is nothing if he is not cunning. Would he not seek out the craftiest of hiding places to seclude himself to? Where in the palace would one hide if they truly wished to be never found?" Náthán questioned.

If one did not wish to be found... Rashnu was silent as he pondered that. Náthán was correct, the Baron was cunning. But he was also a proud and arrogant man. Rashnu was his last barrier between him and a undefied rule, would he really hide away.

"No...The Baron would not hide. He would be waiting for us, for a final confrontation in which he can strike me down in the same way he did my father the previous king. This is a game to him, a stage in which he can demonstrate his superior strength."

Realization dawned on him, and from the widening eyes of friend beside him Rashnu knew that they had both understood at the same time.

"He will be waiting in the tower, where my parents final moments were. All know that that is where he cornered and killed them, he bragged as much himself. That is where he waits." He murmured, meeting Náthán's eyes and turning to sprint down the left hall.

Then reached the stairs to the tower quickly, mounting them as quickly as possible. They came to a stop outside the closed door and with a snarl Rashnu shoved it in with all his might. The wood slammed against the stone wall but neither male acknowledged it as they stared across the tower instead at a much more important sight.

Baron Van'Holden.

The males amber eyes glittered with malicious amusement as he stood with the Kings sceptre braced in front of him. His robes rippled in the breeze coming in from the tower windows, only adding to the foreboding appearance of the Baron.

"Rashnu."

"Daron." Rashnu spat out, disgust and hatered in his tone.

"Even after everything, you're still fool enough to think you have a chance?" The Baron laughed. "You may be a warrior, but you could ever hope to stop me. I am not just a warrior, I am a Mage. I need nothing but my own willpower to end you."

He was well aware, but Śożdátœl will it he might get enough of an advantage to provide an opening to another. No matter what, the Baron had to die so that his people were freed. It didn't matter if it meant his own death, the cost was worth.

So he readied his two blades, then he attacked.

Magic blast after magic blast flew towards him, Rashnu doing his best to block the strikes. He never moved much further then where he had entered the room, the magic holding him at bay. Daron was playing with him, toying with Rashnu until he got sick of humiliating the prince and killed him. Náthán lunged for Daron, the traitor merely slamming the Solder away with his staff. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious but still breathing. His chest twisted but he forced it aside and kept fighting forward, Náthán had come prepared to die, he just prayed desperately that it would not come to that.

"It's truly interesting, your parents did the exact same thing you're doing now and in the very same place. Fighting a battle they could never hope to win. I'll never forget the looks on their face in their last moments as they collapsed in front of me, knowing that in their death I would take the throne they protected with their worthless lives."

"My parents spit is worth more then the heart beating in your chest. I bet it burns to know that these people hate you, would celebrate your death. They mourned my family, but when you die they'll dance on your grave. That you'll never be as important, as respected, as famous as my parents. You're name will die out, you'll become the nameless tyrant in time. But my parents names will live on, as their parents did and all those that came before." Rashnu snarled.

No sooner had those words left his lips a ball of magic just missed his blade, instead slamming into him and knocking him backwards onto the floor. Rashnu wheezed as the air was knocked out of him by the magic that seeped over his chest and Daron took a step forward.

"Would you like to know a secret before you die prince Rashnu? I'm sure you'll find this little tidbit most fascinating." The traitor asked, leering down at the fallen prince. "Your parents died, but regrettably it was not at my hand. As you know, your darling little sister Avyanna in all her loyalty stayed at your parents side to fight and protect them. She was willing to die for them, and she very nearly did. I had all three of them cornered, your parents and sister in this tower and just as I was thinking I would finally get what I wanted out of all this your parents revealed the will for just one last action of defiance."

Rashnu forced himself upright on one elbow, clawing at the shimmering weight on his chest that pushed so, so hard. This was how he died, overcome by magic as a man he had once regarded as his closest friend stood over him in victory.

"They took the remainder of their life force, and teleported their dying daughter far from here. I never did find her, not that I searched very hard. She was pledged to the Mág Gíl'dįí and thus had no claim over the throne. Your sister is still alive Rashnu, the plants and magic relics that her essence sustains still pulse with life."

Rashnu coughed, but a small smile passed over his lips.

"I knew, there were traitors in your midst and upon escaping I learned all of this. My sister isn't dead, she was saved even despite your actions. If I survive this, I will still have family to stand at my side, you are alone. Family dead or having abandoned you, no woman at your side as queen. You are worthless to them."

The Baron spit on Rashnu, landing on his armour as he sneered.

"You know, I always thought your sister was a beauty. Soft curves and that fire in her that just begged to be snuffed out. I put off finding her until your execution, then the rebellion rose and I had to focus my attention on more pressing matters. But now, once you're dead and I've crushed this puny rebellion for good I think I'll start searching. It'll be my greatest achievement to finally break her will."

Rashnu snarled, fingers grasping for the blade closest to him as he fought the magic holding him down. Avyanna was alive, in all the years that had passed if those plants were still thriving she had no doubt found herself a new life. If she could not be with her family at home, then he'd be damned if he'd let Daron Von'Holden take that away from her.

After everything she had been through for breaking that engagement and stepping out to become the person she had been meant to be all along, he owed her that much.

"You...will...not...TOUCH HER!"

Cruel laughter echoed through the tower chamber and the Baron lifted one hand high over his head, amber magic gathering in his palm.

"Who will stop me? Certainly not you, your time is finally spent. Goodbye prince Rashnu."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Náthán struggle to sit up, finally awake. His eyes fell on the scene in front of him and Rashnu saw horror fill his friends eyes as he closed his own, accepting his fate.

"NOOOOOOO!"


End file.
